I'm your slave
by natsu-nekoko
Summary: Jack para variar vuelve a meterse en un lío del cual esta vez parece no poder escapar. Un anillo, o más bien lo que contiene este, será el que lo ayude, ¿o el que lo meta en más problemas?. Un Chase un poco preocupado y ¿celoso?. Descúbranlo en este CHACK
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy Natsu-chan y soy totalmente nueva en esto de los fanfics pero es que amo tanto el Chack, y me parece taaaannnn injusto que hayan tan pocos fics de esta maravillosa pareja, asi que me puse manos a la obra xD.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi onee-chan que esta en este momento a mi costado: mutsumi-chan o naomi-shan. Si... tiene dos nombres. Es toda una bipolar u.u

Advertencias en este capítulo:

- Shonen-ai, para ser sinceras, muy ligero, lo que yo llamaría "yaoi light". Bueno, que esperaban del primer capítulo, aunque supongo que subirá de tono con el pasar de los caps. :D.

- Este fanfiction contiene YAOI, SLASH, que significa RELACIONES HOMOSEXUALES ENTRE HOMBRES. Asi que ya tan advertidos :B

Si no les gustan este tipo de relaciones, denle click al boton de una flecita verde que dice "atrás". Asi que luego no vengan a dejar comentarios por desacuerdo a este género porfis, porque si lo hacen, me voy a enojar mucho y les jalaré de las patas mientras esten durmiendo :)

Para todos los demás que si les gusta igual que a mi el Chack, bienvenidos sean.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No importaba cuantas veces lo viera, esas hermosas gemas doradas siempre mirándolo fijamente, hacían que su cuerpo temblara, se hiciera un nudo en su garganta y a la vez sintiera una atracción de la cuál nadie en su vida lo había hecho experimentar.

Lentamente el dueño de esas gemas iba cortando la distancia entre sus labios y el rostro del niño albino. El albino al sentir la calidéz de esos labios haciendo contacto con los suyos, cierra inconcientemente sus ojos y se deja llevar por ellos.

Poco a poco, el beso que empezó como uno tierno fue profundizándose cada vez más.

Ya casi sin aire, el pequeño abre ligeramente su boca en busca de algo de oxígeno, momento en el cual el mayor aprovecha para introducir su lengua en la de su querido albino y...

_~~Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days...Everybody knows what I'm talkin' about... Everybody get's that way...Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what I'm talkin' about...Nobody's Perfect!_

_I got..~_

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡APAGA ESA MALDITA COSA!.

Un pelirrojo de unos 17 años empezó a gritar fuertemente, mientras que violentamente tira su almohada, sus ositos de peluche y todo lo oque encontraba contra su robot despertador.

- Jijijiji sabía que eso lo iba despertar, y es hasta más efectivo que tirarle agua fría en la cara. - Después de decir eso Robo-Jack se acercó al despertador y tras esquivar las cosas que lanzaba Jack y finalmente apagó la música que perturbaba a su amo.

- Robo-Jack si se te ocurra volver a poner música de Hanna Montana para despertarme ten por seguro que te desarmo de nuevo, pero esta vez no te pienso reconstruir, ¡te botaré a la basura!. ¡¿Has visto la hora? ¡Son las 7 de la mañana!.

- No hay por qué ponerse rudos, es que me daba flojera traer una cubeta con agua hasta aquí, y despertarlo con mi voz o sacudiéndolo es algo inútil en usted. Duerme como un muerto, creo que podrían golpearlo y violarlo por horas y usted seguir durmiendo. ¡Oh! eso me da una buena idea...

- Ja - ja - ja haces eso y en verdad te destruyo.

- Si, claro. ¿Tú y cuántos más?. Le hago recordar que los únicos seres que te toman en cuenta soy yo porque instalaste un software de lealtad en mi version 3.0, esta tanda de robots que se destruyen cada dos minutos, su padre que viene cada muerte del Papa y su madre que sólo te visita cada vez que se casa con otro infeliz... Eso me hace recordar... su madre fue la que me pidió que lo despertara, esta esperándolo en el vestíbulo de la mansión.

-Tienes razón, a nadie le importo. Creo nunca nadie llegará a quererme, y menos... espera. ¡¿Dijiste que mi mamá está en el vestíbulo?.

Jack salió corriendo dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida de su laboratorio como alma que se lleva el diablo. -Amo, esta en ropa interior, ¿no querra asustar a su madre tan temprano, verdad?.

- ¡Cierto! - Rápidamente se pone su típica ropa gótica y se arregla el cabello, pone en su cabeza los googles de espirales, y finalmente, con una agilidad de pintor dibuja con un delineador negro esa línea en el rostro que tanto lo caracteriza.

- Amo ¿puedo preguntarle porque tanta emoción por ver a su madre?, ambos sabemos que verla no es algo tan especial.

- Es que siento que la última vez que me retrase en ir donde ella, mando a unos ninjas a buscarme, y estos destruyeron varios de mis inventos ¡y le cortaron el brazo a Bubu!.

-¿Bubu?. ¿Te refieres a tu gatito de peluche?. Olvídelo, no quiero saber.

- ¿Podrías hacer unos waffles y un café mocca para desayunar?. Muero de hambre. Y por favor limpia este desastre por mi.

- ¿Acaso me ves con cara de ser tu chacha?. No importa, lo haré, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada más que hacer.

- Bien, tomalo como un castigo por haber interrupido mi dulce sueño, ahora vuelvo. - El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y se dirigió al vestíbulo.

-*-En el vestíbulo-*-

- ¡Querido hijo! - Una mujer de unos 38 años, de cabello largo y rojizo, bastante sofisticada y muy bonita, se acerca a Jack para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Mamá... mamá...¡me asfixias!

- ¡Ay hijo, es que hace tiempo que no te veo!. Solo mirate, estas más alto y... ¿has pensado en cambiarte de look? , no es que te quede mal, sino que... creo que si te vistieras con otros colores menos lúgubres se te vería mejor, además, deja el delineador para las mujeres, y si dejaras de usar esos lentes raros, dejarías que tu cabello cayera graciosamente en tu linda carita - decía la mujer mientras le quitaba con una mano los googles y con la otra, sostenía un pañuelo con la intención de borrarle el maquillaje.

- ¡Mamá, quieres hacer el papel de madre después de desaparecerte todo este tiempo! Y dime, ¿ahora con que loco te has casado?.

- Umm... Jacky no tienes por qué decirle loco a Min-Hyuk, ni siquiera le has dado la oportunidad de conocerte.

- ¿Min-Hyuk? ¿Te casaste con un coreano?.

- Y uno muy guapo si lo preguntas. Es que lo coreanos son tan... lindos. Además creo que este si es el hombre, es tierno, educado, se preocupa por mi, alto, sexy y...

- Quiere tu dinero, para variar - bufó Jack.

- ¿Jacky que te enseñe de juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas?.

- No sé, tan pocas veces te veo que ni lo recuerdo. Este creo que es tu séptimo esposo en estos últimos diez años. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que ganas con tantos divorcios, pero no te olvides que mejor es estar sola que mal acompañada.

- No tienes por qué ser tan arisco con tu madre. Deberías estar feliz por mi. Bueno, es algo que tu no entiendes del todo aún...- Lo comprendo perfectamente mamá.- La interrumpió Jack.

- No quiero verte con esa carita de tristeza tan pocas veces te veo, lo último que quiero hacer es pelear contigo.- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Jack y lo miraba tiernamente.

- ¡Mamá ya no soy un niño!, no te olvides que estás hablando con el más grande genio del mal y que próximamente será el que gobierne el mundo.- dijo Jack retirando la mano de su madre y luego cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero mientras veía al lado opuesto de la habitación en señal de sentirse ofendido por ser tratado como un niño.

- Quizás ya no seas un niño pero te comportas como uno, eres caprichoso e infantil. Gran parte de ello es mi culpa, lo acepto pero... para que veas que no me olvido de ti, te traje algo raro de uno de mis viajes a unas ruinas antiguas en Japón. La verdad es que para mí es algo macabro, pero a ti te encantan estas cosas. Dicen que una vez fue la pertenencía de un demonio hace muchos años. Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste con la máscara que te regale hace años?.

- Ni me la menciones, pensé que iba a ayudarme con mis planes, pero al final esa vieja bruja sólo me abandonó. Claro, gracias a ella conocí los sheng gon wu y con ellos podre conquistar el mundo, pero también conocía a los odiosos guerreros Xiaolin y sin contar a ese estúpido frijol que me da miedo llamado Hannibal Roy Bean, aunque fuera de todoeso, gracias a ella conocí a Chase Young...aunque creo que no significo nada para él... ¡No, no, no, olvídalo! ¡Olvida todo lo que te dije!.-

_- ¡Oppss no debí haberle mencionado los sheng go wu, ni a Hannibal, tampoco a los guerreros y menos a Chase! - pensó Jack._

- ¿Sheng gong qué?, ¿es un trago oriental? ¡Yo quiero! - decía su mamá con cara de emoción. - ¿Le pusiste nombre a un frijol?, no sabía que odiaras tanto a los frijoles. Y... ¿los guerreros xiaolin?. Hijo, creo que estas jugando muchos videojuegos. Además, ¿quién es Chase? ¿es tu amigo?, espera, ¿tienes amigos de carne y hueso? ¿y por qué mencionaste su nombre con tanta tristeza? ¿Estas enamorado de él? ¿Hijo, eres gay?.

_- Listo, ahora mamá piensa que eres gay. ¡Bravo Jack, bravo! -_

- No mamá, ya te dije que lo olvides. ¡Y no soy gay!. ¿No piensas darme mi regalo?.

- Esta bien, esta bien, no hay necesidad de desesperarse. - dice mientras saca de su cartera una cajita aterciopelada y se la entrega a su hijo.

Jack abre la pequeña caja y saca un anillo de oro con un diamante rosa muy grande y con la inscripción en el interior "I love you baby". - Esto, mamá... creo que te equivocaste de anillo.-

- ¡Dame eso! - le quitó rápidamente el anillo de las manos de su hijo y le dio una caja aparentemente hecha de un cristal oscuro, prácticamente negro, pero lo suficientemente transparente para poder el anillo en su interior, este se hallaba sellado con una broche de plata desgastado con los años.

- Me pregunto si me quedará, me encanta como se ve, ¡es un anillo digno de un genio del mal, gracias mamá!... Aunque esto no se abre.- Decía Jack mientras trataba de forzar la broche para que esta se abriera, pero sin obtener ningún resultado.

- Justamente iba decirte eso. ¡No se abre!. Pero como se que tengo un hijo tan inteligente, estoy segura que encontrarás la forma de abrirlo. - Vamos, muestrale esa linda sonrisa a mami, porque ya me tengo que ir. - dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿A dónde vas?.

- ¡Voy a mi luna de miel de cinco meses por toda Asia!. Cuídate mucho y no te sobrepases con algún plan para dominar el mundo. ¡Anneyong!.

Poco a poco se ve cómo la imagen de la madre de Jack se va alejando del vestíbulo y perdiéndose de su vista por el corredor. Jack se queda parado un rato mirando la cajita e intentando traducir unas algunas letras en un chino muy antiguo grabadas en el broche. - Ya me aburrí, no entiendo nada... mejor se lo preguntaré a Robo-Jack. -

Cuando llegó a su laboratorio a pedirle a Robo-Jack que traduciera lo que decía la cajita, de repente el radar de sheng gon wu empezó a sonar.

¡BIIIPPP BIIPP BIIPP BIIPP !

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Un sheng gon wu a esta hora?. Al parecer mi madre no es la única loca desprogramada.- dijo mientras veía la descripción del sheng gon wu, para luego voltear a mirar a Robo-Jack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? - dedució Robo-Jack con voz aburrida.

- Este wu simplemente es... ¡es perfecto!.- gritó con mucha alegría.

- A ver que dice... "Garra de Kirin": sheng gon wu capaz de absorver la energía y conocimientos de la persona en la que utilizes, haciendo que esta quede atrapada en un profundo sueño. Umm... interesante.

- ¿No lo ves Robo-Jack?, con esto voy a poder vencer finalmente a esos tontos guerreros xiaolin y a Wuya. ¡Con todo ese poder junto ya nadie podrá detenerme, mua ja ja ja ja ja!

- Ay no, esa risa otra vez, y con lo pacífico que se había vuelto este lugar... Entonces, ¿le guardo el desayuno?

- Cierto, no he comido nada...no importa valdrá la pena.- dijo con voz seria y bastante decidido dando medio vuelta rumbo a la puerta y salir de alli. Dos minutos después Jack regreso corriendo directo a la mesa donde lo estaban esperando sus waffles. - Aunque pensándolo bien, podría desayunar camino a China, total esta muy lejos, y pues hay suficiente tiempo.- dijo entre sonrisas Jack.

- *Suspiro* Nunca cambiará.- dijo Robo-Jack negando con la cabeza mientras veía como Jack salía corriendo del lugar con el plato de waffles en una mano y el frasco de miel en forma de osito en la otra.

Dispuesto a ir por el wu, Jack entro a su jet junto a unos veinte Jack-bots rumbo a China, donde se localizaba el sheng gon wu. Finalmente cuando llegó a su destino, vio desde unos pocos metros de distancia una gran estatua de un gato de la fortuna, y en una de sus patas, se hallaba la Garra del Kirin, asi que rápidamente bajo del jet y se acercó para tomarla pero de la nada apareció Wuya y Omi, tomándo el objeto al mismo tiempo.

- ¡No es justo, yo lo vi primero!. - decía Jack mientras trataba de quitarles el wu.

- Tan llorón como siempre, de verdad que eres desesperante. - bufó Wuya a pocos segundos de que explotará su paciencia.

- ¡Pues entonces los reto a un duelo xiaolin triple!. El primero en atrapar al gato de la fortuna y llevarlo a la punta de ese árbol gana.- dijo bastante emocionado Omi. - Escojo la Moneda de la Mantis.

Después de que Jack escogiera el Bastón del mono y Wuya, el Peine de la red enredadiza; el bello paísaje del jardín chino empezó a transformarse en un campo de batalla y la estatua del felino se achicó al tamaño de un gato normal y cobró vida

Tres segundos después se oyó las tres voces gritando al unisono "Dong ye tai pai", dando inicio al duelo.

De lejos se veía a los otros tres guerreros xiaolin alentando a Omi. - ¡Omi, no olvides que es un gato, si le das confianza él irá a tus brazos!.- decía enérgicamente Kimiko. Por otro lado, Jack estaba decidido a ganar este sheng gon wu, no podía perder. Omi gracias a la moneda de la mantis pudo saltar ágilmente lo más cerca que pudo del veloz gatito, y empezó a hablarle amistosamente al gatito. Al parecer lo que dijo Kimiko estaba en lo cierto, el gatito finalmente se detuvo y se acerco cariñosamente a Omi, pero cuando él apenas sentía el suave pelaje del animal hacer contacto con sus manos... - ¡Peine de la Red enredadisa!.- De repente sintió hilos envolviéndolo en todo el cuerpo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera al suelo. - ¡Wuya, eso es trampa!.- gritó Omi indiganado mientras veía como la bruja se llevaba al gato en sus brazos. - No recurdo que hayas dicho que usar el wu contra el oponente sea una trampa, enano.- dijo viendo al pequeño guerrero con una mirada victoriosa, y cuando regresa la vista al gato...¡este no estaba!.

- ¡Pero qué rayos!.- Miró de un lado al otro y finalmente vio a Jack a pocos metros del árbol, corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara y con el gato enroscado en su cola de mono.- ¡Maldito mocoso, siempre haciéndome enojar!.-

Jack simplemente no podía creerlo, estaba a punto de ganar el duelo. Cuando estaba cerca de trepar hacia la punta del árbol, siente que uno de sus pies estabas atorados en una de las ramas. Pone su mirada en su pie y nota que estaba amarrado por unos hilos blancos a la rama. - ¡Pero, en qué momento...!.- Luego, siente como su manos y su otro pie quedan amarrados al árbol por el mismo hilo. - ¡Jajajajajaja eres un inútil Jack Spicer!.- Wuya sin pensarlo dos veces le arrebata el gato y trepa ágilmente hasta la punta, siendo la ganadora del duelo. Segundos después el jardín regresó a la normalidad al igual que el gato, mientras que Wuya sonreía pomposamente con los cuatro shengo gon wu en su mano.

Kimiko, Rai y Clay corrieron hacia Omi. - Lo siento amigos, les he fallado.- dijo Omi en un tono triste. - No te preocupes pequeño amiguito, ya veremos la forma de quitarle wu a esa bruja.- dijo Clay tratando de subirle los ánimos a Omi. -¿Qué no se preocupe? ¿Estas loco Clay?, ¡el maestro Fu dijo que esto wu era importante, y encima cae en manos de Wuya!.- gritó histérico Rai. La sonrisa de Omi empezó a torcerse y sus ojos miraron hacia abajo para ocultar las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir. Kimiko, quien fue la única que notó esto golpeó con su celular a Rai en la cabeza. - Rai, no seas idiota, no es la culpa de Omi, somos un equipo. Entramos todos en este problema y saldremos juntos de él ¿está claro?.- dijo Kimiko.- ¡Auch! Esta bien...-

Cuando los cuatro hicieron las paces y miraron a su alrededor, Wuya ya no estaba, y Jack tampoco.

-*- En la guarida de Wuya -*-

- Genial, salgo por un sheng gon wu y regreso con dos más, este día no podría ser mejor.- decía Wuya riéndose mientras que, abrazada a la Garra del kirin y a los otros wu, se lanzaba al sillón. De pronto oyó el teléfono sonar y refunfuñando, se paró de su comodo sillón, dejó los wu en la mesa del costado y fue a contestar la llamada, mientras se arrepentía mentalmente de haber instalado ese infernal aparato.

-¿Aló?. ¿Qué quieres Ashley?. Bueno, no importa, tengo muy buenas noticias, así que estoy de buen humor. Finalmente conseguí un sheng gong wu interesante, lástima que solo funcione en humanos...el solo imaginar que pudiera absorver el poder de Hannibal Roy Bean y de pasada adormecerlo simplemente es algo demasiado maravilloso como para ser realidad.- la bruja hizo una pequeña pausa para escuchar el comentario de la persona al otro lado del teléfono. Fue entonces que noto que el mantel de la mesa se movia inusualmente. Disimulando que esta viendo en esa dirección, Wuya se dio la vuelta y continuó con su conversación. En eso, ve como una mano sale de la parte baja de la mesa y empieza a acercarse poco a poco a las Garras del Kirin.

- Si, ya lo sé, ¿en quién podría probar el sheng gon wu?, también pensaba lo mismo, pero justo hace un par de minutos se me acaba de cruzar una persona en la mente...- Entonces tomando el telefono con su mano izquierda, lentamente se acerca a la mesa y de un jalón saca al intruso. - Ashley... te llamó más tarde.- dijo la bruja antes de colgar y mirar con una sonrisa sádica al niño.

- ¿Es que acaso tus padres no te han enseñado a no entrar a la habitación de una dama sin antes tocar la puerta, y menos a tomar sus pertenencias sin permiso?. Oh, por supuesto, que tonta, nadie te enseño, porque ni tus padres te agüantan.- dijo Wuya mientras tomaba del cuello a Jack. - Eso no es cierto, es sólo que estan muy ocupados...- respondió Jack.

- Si niño, sigue engañandote. Creo que yo pasé más tiempo contigo que tu propia familia. Y gracias a ello descubrí algo muy interesante en ti. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día madurarias y cooperarias debidamente, pero eres un caso perdido. Lo cierto, es que posees una de las capacidades intelectuales más grandes que he visto en un humano hasta el momento. Con la inteligencia que tienes y alguno de los wu o mi magia ya hubieses tenido a gran parte del mundo a tus pies pero tu forma de ser lo arruina todo. Estoy segura que posees más capacidades mentales de las que hubieras imaginado, pero como nunca intentas absolutamente nada...bueno, no importa. En vista de que no utilizas el don que Dios te dio, pues te lo quitaré para yo darle un buen uso.-

Entonces Wuya lanzó violentamente a Jack hacia la pared de piedra, para luego apuntarlo con la Garra del Kirin. La caída hizo que Jack se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza, causándole una grave herida. Jack tocó su frente con su mano izquierda y luego miró sus dedos, estaban llenos de sangre. Estaba asustado, pero también tenía ganas de morir en ese instante. No debió haber ido a la casa de Wuya, no debió intentar robar el sheng gon wu, pero no pensaba rendirse esta vez, aunque como siempre, al final todo le sale mal y termina humillado. Cuando vio a la bruja apuntándolo con el sheng gon wu, lo único que atinó a hacer fue cubrirse el rostro con el brazo derecho e inconcientemente, meter la mano derecha en su bolsillo. Sintió algo sólido y frío dentro de su bolsillo. Tenía tanto miedo que no recordaba ni le importaba que era. Entonces escuchó la voz de Wuya gritar ¡Garra del Kirin!. Jack cerró fuertemente sus ojos. De pronto sintió que algo a su alrededor había cambiado.

Tímidamente abrió los ojos. No veía a Wuya, tampoco a la Garra del kirin ni la habitación en la que estaba, para ser exacto, no veía nada. Todo era negro. Se miró a sí mismo y notó que no llevaba sus lentes en la cabeza ni tampoco ropa alguna. Estaba solo en medio de la nada.

- ¿Estoy... muerto?

- Te equivocas. Sólo estas en espacio-tiempo inexistente, y a la vez paralelo al mundo real.

- ¿Quién habla? ¡Respóndeme! Por favor... ya no agüanto más esta soledad, no quiero quedarme solo... - lo que en un inicio fueron gritos se fueron transformando en susurros, luego en pequeños gimoteos y finalizando en un silencioso llanto. Jack no quería llorar, pero ya que finalmente lo habían abandonado en un lugar totalmente deshabitado, Jack lloró por todo las ocasiones en que se trago sus lágrimas para evitar seguir siendo humillado, por las veces que lo olvidaron y por el cariño que nunca recibirá de parte de nadie.

- ¿Por qué lloras?.- Otra vez sintió esa voz hablándole en medio de la oscuridad. De pronto sintió una mano tocar su hombro. Jack asustado empujo por acto reflejo al dueño de aquella mano para luego chocar su mirada con la del desconocido. Por un momento Jack se quedó observando aquellos zafiros que tenía aquel hombre por ojos. Luego lo miro rápidamente de arriba a abajo. Se trataba de un hombre bastante alto, con un cuerpo realmente bello y bien formado, tes clara, ojos japoneses, nariz perfecta y dueño de una larga cabellera azulina sujetada en una cola de caballo. Vestía un kimono el cual Jack reconoció como una de las prendas que usaba parte de la realeza en una dinastía ya extinta hace cientos de años.

- Porque todos me han abandonado, nunca me sale nada bien y encima, creo que acabo de ser asesinado.- dijo Jack mirando hacia abajo, intentando de regresar a su compostura.

- No estas muerto. Piénsalo asi, ¿no crees que si estuvieras muerto, verías una gran luz blanca?.- dijo el desconocido mostrándo una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que Jack se calmara.

- ¿Quién eres?.

- ¿Yo?. Bueno, cuando era humano tenía un nombre, pero no lo recuerdo, sólo recuerdo el nombre que me dieron al volverme sirviente. Puedes llamarme Tatsuha. Realmente es un gusto conocerte, eres la primera persona en los 3000 años que he estado encerrado que derramó sangre de una virgen en el broche de la caja. Gracias a ti, he podido despertar del sueño en el que fui condenado por desobedecer a mi anterior amo, pero mi historia es lo que menos importa ahora.

- Espera... yo no mate a ninguna virgen. Sólo cogí la caja de casualidad después que Wuya me...un momento...- Las mejillas de Jack se tiñeron a un color rojizo. -¡Yo no soy mujer! Esta bien, esta bien, si soy virgen, lo admito. Pero...¡soy niño!, que digo, hombre, y -y...¡esto no es justo!. Soy un genio del mal, no una damicela en peligro...merezco respeto.- dijo Jack cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero.

- Me alegra que haya recuperado su buen humor.- dijo Tatsuha con una amplia sonrisa.- Creo que nos estamos pasando del tiempo en este espacio...si tardamos más usted no va a poder regresar al tiempo normal, asi que seré breve en la propuesta que le voy a dar.

- Desde que el anillo llegó a las manos de su madre, supe que iba a ser entregado a usted como un obsequio. Por ello, lo estuve vigilando todo este tiempo. Logre conocer sus propósitos y ambiciones, también fui testigo de todos los malos tratos que ha recibido por parte de sus adversarios. ¿Odias a esa bruja, no es cierto?. ¿Desearías hacer que ella sienta el mismo sufrimiento que haya te hizo sentir?. Porque... yo puedo hacer eso por ti.-dijo mientras seguia mostrando una sonrisa aparentemente dulce.

- Si. Quisiera que pagara por todas las veces que me trato como la peor basura del mundo, y no solamente ella.- respondió Jack con un pequeño dejo de amargura.

-¿Quisieras tener el poder suficiente para ganarle a los guerreros Xiaolin?¿Para volverte el amo del mundo?. Y asi finalmente obtener el respeto que buscabas, además de la atención de alguien en especial.- dijo el pelizul mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la oreja de Jack.- Todo será tuyo. Solamente si aceptas mi ayuda, pero como cualquier favor, hay que pagar un precio por el...- susurró en el oído del albino. Este se quedó paralizado al sentir el cálido aliento de Tatsuha rozar con su oreja. -¿Qué quieres a cambio?.- dijo Jack después de un rato.

- Como ya lo habrás notado, no soy humano. Para dejar los secretos a un lado, yo soy un demonio. Nosotros los demonios, con toda una eternidad de vida y un gran poder, no nos interesa ni el dinero ni tampoco los bienes materiales. Esas cosas son muy fáciles de conseguir. Sólo hay dos cosas que nos importan ¿sabes cuales son?.- dijo el demonio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Jack. - Umm...¿tomar sopa y verse bien?.- respondió inocentemente el albino.

Tatsuha tomó un poco de aire y luego se rió ligeramente. - No, pequeño. El único propósito de existir por ahora es comer almas humanas y el sexo.- dijo mientras se agachaba ligeramente y daba palmadas cariñosas en la cabeza del ahora estupefacto Jack.- ¿Acaso pensabas que tu adorado Chase sólo pensaba en vanalidades?. Pequeño Jack, el día en el que poseas la inmortalidad al igual que nosotros, notarás lo aburrido y repetitivo que puede ser el mundo, y lo único que te importará será capturar almas para no perder poder, y tener un buen trasero revolviendo tus sábanas para satisfacerte por las noches. Claro, Chase a pesar de haber sido igualmente engañado para hacer un pacto con el diablo, no es del todo un demonio, y por ello no se encuentra obligado a comer almas humanas. Puede darse el lujo de capturarlas y convertirlas en sus sirvientes.

- ¡Hey! No hables así de Chase. Él no se acostaría con cualquiera.- dijo Jack mientras inflaba sus cachetes, algo fastidiado por el comentario del peliazul.

- Pequeño, no seas inocente. Él tiene 1.500 años. Es de esperarse que se haya acostado por lo menos con 10 mil personas. Pero no cambiemos de tema. Lo que yo quiero es hacer un pacto contigo. Seré tu fiel sirviente y usaré todo mi poder para defenderte y cumplir tus peticiones. A cambio tú me darás tu cuerpo y tu alma, además tendrás que apoyarme en mi venganza a mi antiguo amo.

- ¿Cómo se que no adelantarás mi muerte para comerte mi alma?.

- Dije que te defendería, además, no me gusta conseguir las cosas tan fácil. Eso, y que me conmoviste. Además, no en todas las dinastías y generaciones se consigue un humano tan exótico como tú.

- Espera... ¿vas a violarme?.- dijo con cara de pánico el albino.

- No exactamente, creo que eso te lo dejaré a tu voluntad. Me encanta seducir a las personas que me atraen y no forzarlos a venir a mis brazos.- decía el de ojos de zafiro mientras miraba mansa y a la vez, seductoramente al pelirrojo. - Pero no es mi decisión, es la tuya. ¿Aceptas el contrato, joven Jack Spicer?.- Y sacando el anillo de uno de sus mangas dijo.- Si aceptas, ponte el anillo, y cerraremos el trato.-

Jack se detuvo a pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¡Iba a venderle su alma a un demonio!. Pero... todo el daño que recibió de parte de todos, será finalmente regresado. El albino sin decir una sola palabra tomo el anillo y se lo pusó en su dedo anular. Vió como el peliazul lucía una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha. De pronto sintió como si mil agujas hubieran sido incrustadas en su dedo. Jack iba a gritar del dolor pero fue detenido por los labios de cierto demonio, que curiosamente, en el momento que este junto sus labios con los de él, el dolor se detuvo.- El pacto a sido sellado.- dijo el peliazul segundos antes que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el albino regresara a la casa de Wuya, justo en el lugar donde ella lo apuntaba con el sheng gon wu.

Wuya miraba cruelmente como Jack se retorcía del dolor por las heridas que tenía en su cabeza y algunas fracturas, pero había algo raro en él. Su cara de dolor pasó a ser una de seriedad y lentamente volvió la vista a la bruja. Un poco sorprendida, se le quedo mirando un rato al pelirrojo, cuando éste dijo.- Ya no te tengo miedo.-

La hechizera un algo confundida por las palabras del albino se quedó estática un rato, pero al poco tiempo reaccionó y volvió a apuntarlo con el sheng gon wu, dispuesta a utilizarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de invocar el poder del wu, sintió una presencia muy poderosa, una que había sentido hace muchos años. Un momento después, sintió que su muñeca era cogida por una mano muy fuerte, forzándola a dejar caer el sheng gon wu. Ahora si, aterrada, intenta ver quien es aquel desconocido que la mantenía atrapada en sus brazos, aunque sin lograrlo finalmente.

- ¿Qué hago con ella?.- dijo él hombre que la sujetaba. Entonces, la bruja vio como el niño albino le sonreía, mientras que la miraba fijamente. - Acaba con ella. Pero no la mates, aún no.- Un golpe preciso en una vertebra de su columna hizo que la bruja cayera al suelo inmóvil. Podía oír y sentir, pero sus ojos se nublaron y había perdido la capacidad de moverse. Wuya realmente confundida, intentaba recordar a quién pertenecía aquella aura malignamente poderosa que la estaba dejando como una tonta indefensa. Pero mientras esta trataba de recordar, empezó a sentir fuertes golpes, primero en su estómago, luego en su cabeza y finalmente en su espalda. Wuya quería gritar de dolor pero no podía, intento recitar un hechizo pero tampoco funciono. De pronto para ella todo se oscureció y calló en un profundo sueño.

-*-*- En otro lugar muy lejano -*-*-

Entre numerosas fieras y aves negras, un apuesto hombre con aires de príncipe dormía parsimoniosamente en su majestuosa habitación. El guerrero heilyn, después de un largo entrenamiento, se sentó al borde de su cama a pensar en que haría el resto de su vida. Últimamente los sheng gon wu que se habían revelado no tenían ninguna importancia para él; tantos los monjes xiaolin como Wuya y Hannibal no habían estado presentando ningún tipo de problema fuera de lo ordinario. Jack... seguía siendo el mismo idiota, tan débil y mediocre como siempre, pensar que el primer día que lo vió, lo había mirado como un posible aprendiz. Ese niño era muy bello e inteligente para ser un simple humano, lástima que este nunca cayera en cuenta de ello. Así, siguió pensando por horas, y es que para ser sinceros, la única debilidad de un inmortal es el aburrimiento. Y es así como el dragón siguió pensando hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

De pronto, en medio de su apacible sueño, sintió una oscura presencia, muy lejos, pero su sola existencia a pesar de la lejanía perturbaba el sensible sueño. En eso un rostro irreconocible para el viene a su mente. Inmediatamente abre sus ojos y se sienta sobre la cama.- Señor, usted también sintió eso.- dijo una de las fieras mientras se acercaba a su amo. El tigre a medida que iba avanzando, iba cambiando su forma, finalmente hasta formarse el cuerpo de un joven de no más de veinte años con largos cabellos blancos y ojos celestes como el cielo.- Baihu, llama a los cuervos, necesito que investiguen la zona.- dijo Chase mientras se frotaba las sienes y trataba de pensar en dónde podría encontrarse tal anormal presencia. Cerró un momento los ojos, y la imagen de aquel hombre volvió, pero esta vez cargando a un niño en brazos, un humano, de cabellos rojos y piel blanca como la nieve...- ¡No puede ser!... en que lío se ha metido ahora...-

- Señor, ¿ya sabe quién es el portador de esa aura?

- No lo sé aún, pero si mi sentidos no me fallan, creo que nos estamos enfrentando a alguien bastante poderoso. Pensandolo bien, dile a los cuervos que vigilen el Templo Xiaolin, las puertas del portal Ying-Yang y la guarida de Wuya. Yo saldré personalmente a enfrentarme a ese ser. Baihu te dejo a cargo del lugar.

- Entendido. No se olvide de llevar algo de la sopa de Ming Lao. Que le vaya bien en su viaje, señor. Y... cuide del joven Spicer.- dijo el peliblanco mostrando una sonrisa serena, que no tardo en enfurecer a su amo. - ¿Cómo sabes que Jack Spicer tiene que ver en este asunto?.

- Simple. Usted cuando manda a los cuervos a vigilar a nuestros enemigos siempre menciona cuatro lugares, pero en esta ocasión sólo dijo tres. Por lo tanto, usted piensa ir al cuarto lugar restante en busaca de la persona que reside en él. Además, las únicas personas en las que usted se interesa en ayudar y que son las únicas que se meten en problemas graves es el joven Omi y el joven Spicer. Y si más no me equivoco, antes de que usted despertara, lo oí susurrar el nombre "Jack" y desp...- ¡Baihu cierra la boca, de lo contrario me veré forzado a encerrarte sin comida por dos meses!.- lo interrumpió realmente furioso el azabache.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me callo. De verdad que usted tiene un muy mal carácter. Y pensar que usted ayer por la noche era totalmente otra persona conmigo. ¿Es que acaso deje de ser su favorito señor Chase?.- dijo el felino mientras se acercaba peligrosamente su rostro con el de Chase.

- ¡Largo de aqui! ¡Y cumple con lo que te mandé!.- bufó Chase segundos después de haber empujado bruscamente a su atrevido sirviente. Éste simplemente se rió y salió de la habitación.

Horas después, a pocos minutos de que Chase partiera rumbo a la mansión del albino, Baihu llegó corriendo aparentemente con algo importante que decir.

- Señor, uno de los cuervos a encontrado a la señorita Wuya inconciente y malherida en su casa. Al parecer fue atacada hace custión de cinco horas. Justo en el momento cuando usted sintió la presencia.

- Me parece extraño que no haya logrado escapar. Wuya siempre la forma de no salir herida...Aunque eso nos da un punto a favor. Iré a la casa de Wuya a despertarla, de seguro ella podrá responder nuestras dudas sobre aquel ser.

Continuará...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bueno, finalmente termine este capítulo estoy emocionada :D

Porfis comenten! Valen felicitaciones, tomatazos, saludos, bienvenidas, recomendaciones, comentarios negativos constructivos, lo que quieran!

Natsu-chan se despide por esta semana :O

Besos de limón para todos! Bye! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: Tatsuha Tenshi

Hola a todos de nuevo. Después de bastante tiempo les traigo el segundo capitulo de este, segun yo, larguisimo fic.

Les pido perdón por no haberlo terminado antes, pero es que es tan complicado escribir un fic y a la vez pasar la semana de aniversario del cole, tener que mantener notas del tercio superior ¡y peor cuando estas en último año!, si a esto le agragamos que tengo que cuidar a mi sobrinita Lucy por las tardes, podría concluir que estas dos semanas han sido toda una explotación infantil D:

Bueno, lo que importa es que ya termine el capitulo y que ustedes lo disfruten leyendolo :D

Este capítulo se lo de dedico a Kuromi-xan como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. ¡Feliz cumple atrasado!.

Advertencias en este capítulo:

- Este fanfiction contiene YAOI, SLASH, que significa RELACIONES HOMOSEXUALES ENTRE HOMBRES. Asi que ya tan advertidos :B

- Un ligero lime, muy ligero, pero al fin y al cabo lime :)

Si no les gustan este tipo de relaciones, hay un botoncito en la barra de la ventana que tiene el dibujo de una "X", que hará que se cierre la ventana de internet.

Para todos los demás que si les gusta igual que a mi el Chack, bienvenidos sean.

* * *

- Capítulo 2: Tatsuha Tenshi -

Aquel niño de ojos rojos, el mismo del cual siempre se había burlado, que siempre lloraba y perdía sin tener que dar esfuerzo alguno para lograrlo; ese mismo niño le había sonreído con una malicia que nunca había visto antes en él, es como si un odio se empozará en aquellos rubís que tenía como ojos. Pero eso era lo menos importante, había alguien más con ellos. Un ser que de solo presentirlo hizo que temblara. Era evidente que estaba ayudando al albino, aunque ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, más bien lo estaba obedeciendo. Pero ¿quién en su sano juicio obedecería a Jack?. Sea lo que fuese, este le había malherido de tal manera que había perdido el conocimiento. ¿Cuántas horas habrán pasado?. ¿Quién era ese hombre?.

Lentamente la bruja abrió sus ojos, inmediatamente encontrándose con un par de ojos dorados mirándola atentamente.- Ya era hora que despertaras. Hace más de tres horas fui a tu casa, te traje a mi palacio, hize que mis sirvientes te sanaran las heridas, y tu simplemente no reaccionabas. Estas empezando a volverte muy débil Wuya.- dijo el guerrero Heylin.

Wuya frunció el seño por el último comentario del azabache pero no intento devolverle el insulto.- Gracias, supongo...- dijo de mala gana.

- De nada. Aunque ambos sabemos realmente el por qué te he salvado la vida...

- Si, ya tengo en mente que es lo que quieres. Quieres saber sobre el ser que acaba de despertar hace poco, y supones que yo me he encontrado con él. Bueno, estas en lo cierto. Pero creo que te decepcionaré al decirte que ni siquiera puede verle el rostro. Simplemente me atacó por la espalda y yo caí inconciente. Me parece que yo antes conocía la presencia de ese ser, pero no recuerdo a quién pertenecía.

- ¿Había alguien más en tu casa?.

- Si... el mocoso de Jack. Había entrado a mi casa para intentarme robar un sheng gon wu, pero lo atrapé y cuando estaba a punto de acabar con él, ese hombre, esa presencia apareció atrás mío. Ahora que lo recuerdo, al parecer él y Jack se conocían, ese hombre prácticamente le obedecía todo lo que le decía ese niño. De ahí no recuerdo nada más.

- ¿Qué?. No puede ser...es imposible que Spicer sea amigo de alguien asi. Nosotros que lo conocemos hace años no lo aguantamos... ¿sabes a dónde se fueron?.- dijo un algo fastidiado.

- Te estoy diciendo que estaba medio inconciente en ese momento. No lo recuerdo.

- ¡Pero cómo puedes hablar con tanta tranquilidad sabiendo que hay alguien totalmente descono..- Cálmate Chase. Tu también estas perdiendo tu capacidad de autocontrol con el pasar de los años... Me imagino que este ser puede ser una verdadera amenaza para nuestra tranquilidad y planes, pero alterandonos no ganamos nada.- dijo Wuya interrumpiendo al azabache.

- Tienes razón, no se que me esta pasando estos últimos días...Entonces, primero hay que descubrir quién rayos es ese ser. ¿Alguna idea Wuya?.

- Umm...bueno, ahora que me pongo a pensar, en el momento que me golpeó en la columna, me transmitió algo de su energía. Para serte sincera, sentí que era similar a la tuya, pero más distorsinada. ¡Ay, no sé, esto de leer enegías siempre me da tanta flojera!.

- No estamos para tus pataletas ahora, ya estas muy grandecita para eso.- bufó impaciente el dragón.- Por cierto, mecionaste que su presencia se te hacia conocida, ¿por qué para mi es nueva?. Si en verdad has tenido contacto con ella anteriormente, lo más normal es que yo también.

- Me agrada saber que me reconoces como un ser de tu misma edad, pero en realidad yo deje de ser humana muchos años antes que tú, por lo menos unos quinientos.

- Eso significa que quizas esa persona fue encerrada o algo similar todo este tiempo. ¿A quién conocías antes de que yo tomara la sopa Mou Long?.

- Dejame pensar... a los odiosos dragones Xiaolin, que ahora son el monje Guan, el anciano Fung y tú.- hizo una pausa para fruncir el ceño.- El antipático maestro Dashi, que me encerró en esa horrible caja ¡como lo odio!.-dijo bastante furiosa por el recuerdo.- A mi maestra de brujería, a algunos otros brujos, que por cierto no me llegaban ni a los talones, a Hannibal Roy Bean y me parece que a uno de sus sirvientes. Creo que esos son los únicos que podrían tener emanar energía.

- Tomando en cuenta de que su energía es similar a la mía, podríamos suponer que estamos frente a un demonio... y si es así, se anularían a todos los guerreros xiaolin. Tampoco puede ser Hannibal porque nos encontramos con él frecuentemente. Eso nos deja con la opción de que sea tu maestra o una de las brujas...- No lo creo, mi maestra fue asesinada por el maestro Dashi y si una bruja de ese rango no logró ser tan buena como para ganarle a Dashi, dudo que las demás la hayan superado, claro yo soy la exepción, por lo menos hize que mi inmortalidad durara.- dijo con aires triunfales la pelirroja.

-Entonces eso significa qu..- Chase no llegó a terminar su suposición, ya que sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

- Señor, los cuervos que enviamos a la casa del joven Spicer acaban de regresar malheridos, al parecer alguien les atacó de imprevisto.- dijo el felino mientras entraba a la habitación.

- Genial, este lugar ya va a parece un hospital. Y dime, ¿vieron a Spicer en su mansión?.

- Cuando llegaron la mansión estaba vacía, pero luego llegó el joven Spicer junto a un hombre. Dicen que no lo recuerdan muy bien, pero suponen que fue quien los atacó.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Y yo que hago parado aqui?. Baihu, voy a la mansión de Jack Spicer, a solucionar de una buena vez este maldito problema. Quedate cuidando a Wuya.- ¿Estas bormeando?. Quiero ver de quien se trata.- increpó la bruja.

- No, tú te quedas aqui. Aún estas herida. Si vas lo único que serías para mi es un estorbo.- y sin decir más el Señor dragón se retiro del lugar.

* * *

- Pero... ¡¿que he hecho?. Ni siquiera te conozco y te he vendido mi alma.

- Lo lamento mucho joven Jack, pero usted ya firmó el pacto.

- ¡Yo no firme nada!. ¡Ni siquiera tengo edad para firmar contratos!. ¡Sólo tengo 16!. ¡Quiero un abogado!

- Lamento decirle que en el infierno no existen los abogados ni los límites por edad.- respondió el japonés mientras disimulaba su risa.

- ¡¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?.- decía el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a mostrar pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, como aviso de advertencia del inicio de un mar de lágrimas.

- Joven amo, no se angustie, no es para tanto, ya verás que dentro de poco no te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste. Le prometo que todo lo que usted me pida se lo concederé. Sólo debe confiar en mi.- dijo a la vez que se acercaba a Jack y con un pañuelo, que quién sabe de dónde lo habrá sacado, y le limpia las lágrimas.- Ahora, por favor, para de llorar princesita caprichosa, que con ese carácter, sus rasgos aun jóvenes y su edad biológica, me va hacer verme como un verdadero pedófilo.- dijo el peliazul, haciendo que Jack, de haberse sentido algo consolado por el detalle que le hayan limpiado sus lágrimas, se sienta realmente ofendido y algo avergonzado.

- ¡¿Cómo que princesa?. ¿Con quién crees que estas hablando?.

- Ah, cierto, no te explique algunos terminos de nuestro pacto...- dijo Tatsuha mientras se enderezaba.- Si bien el trato era de que yo iba a ser su fiel sirviente, eso no significa que siempre voy a tener que portarme como uno.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué vienes con eso de "joven amo" y todas las demás tonterías?.

- Ah, eso, ¡es porque me gusta decirlo!.- dijo mostrándo una sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo es eso de pedófilo?. Tú me dijiste que no me ibas a violar.

- ¿Lo dije?. Umm... no me acuerdo...- dijo el demonio mientras que, aprovechando que su joven amo estaba sentado sobre su cama, lo tumbó lentamente, acomodándose entre las piernas de este, y desabrochando la chaqueta del pelirrojo.

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera!. ¿Qué diablos haces?.- decia el desesperado albino mientras pataleaba e intentaba sacarse a su ahora sirviente de encima suyo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, sintió unos labios besar su descuebierto torax. ¿En qué momento le había logrado quitar la chaqueta?. Sus mejillas empezaron a pintarse de rojo cuando sintió que una lengua lentamente rozaba uno de sus pezones y una cálida mano acariciaba el otro.- ¡Ya para! ¡Ahh! ¡Para!

El demonio sin escuchar las plegarias de su amo continuaba feliz y campante hasta que de pronto el sonido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe hizo que levantara su mirada hacia aquella dirección.

- Amo Jack, ¡¿podría dejar de hacer tanto escándalo?. Ya sabe que de 10 de la noche hasta la medianoche los días martes dan South Park, ¡y sabe como odio que me interrumpa con sus...!.- gritó algo fastidiado el robot, aunque no puedo terminar lo que quería decir al notar la presencia de aquel invitado y lo que le hacia a su amo.- ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Cualquiera pone un cartel en la puerta!. Que bien que no soy humano, de lo contrario me uniría a violarlo, que digo, me daría un infarto. Aunque, espere un momento, ¿quién es usted?.- dijo lo último Robo-Jack cambiando de postura al notar que, gracias a los detectores de poder que le puso en los ojos su amo, se trataba de un demonio.

- Tranquilo Robo-Jack, no pienso hacerle daño a el joven Jack, todo lo contrario.- dijo el demonio mientras se sentaba tranquilamente a hablarle como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.

- ¡Robo-Jack te amo!.- dijo Jack mientras se lanzaba a las piernas del robot. Este solo se le quedo viendo, y luego miró a Tatsuha levantando una de sus cejas en señal de duda.

- Bueno, creo que me sobrepase un poco. Permiteme presentarme... mi nombre es Tatsuha, y de ahora en adelante seré el sirviente del joven Jack. Espero que usted y yo lleguemos a llevarnos bien.- dijo mostrándo una sonrisa a la vez que se paraba y daba una leve reverencia.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?. ¿Y cómo que su sirviente?.- luego bajo la mirada hacia el albino.- Creo que me debes varias explicaciones, amo.

Jack, aun algo nervioso por lo sucedido, se levantó del suelo, y con calma empezó a explicarle todo lo sucedido al robot. Cuando le había terminado de contar toda su travesía del día, se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que, mientras ellos conversaban, Tatsuha había limpiado todo el laboratorio, es más, todo lo había desmantelado y guardado en grandes cajas.

- Pero que... ¡¿qué has hecho con mis inventos y mis cosas?.

- Joven amo, ¿conserva las llaves de su mansión en Hong Kong?

- Pues, si. Las tengo en mi bolsillo. Pero hace tiempo que no va nadie de mi familia a ese lugar, lo más probable es que este deshabitado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

- Es perfecto, nos mudaremos. ¿No habrás pensado que nos ibamos a quedar aqui, verdad?. Estaría en peligro nuestro plan y usted mismo.

- ¿Qué?. Ummn... esta bien. Aunque me da un poco de pena dejar este lugar, he vivido casi toda mi vida aqui.

- Que bien que lo comprenda joven amo. Ahora, suba al jet.- dijo mientras abría la puerta. Jack, seguido por Robo-Jack salieron del lugar y entraron al jet.

A penas entraron, encontraron que Tatsuha ya estaba en el asiento del piloto esperándolos.- Vaya, que rápido. Juraria que lo dejamos hace un segundo en la mansión.- dijo con una voz indecisa el androide.

- ¿Estan listos para despegar?.

- ¿Sabes conducir un jet?. Me pareció haberte escuchado decir que no habías salido del anillo desde hace más de 1500 años...- dijo Jack un algo serio, no le gustaba que alguien más tocara sus inventos.

- Que no halla salido del anillo no significa que no halla visto lo que acontecía alrededor mio. También te mencione que te estuve vigilando por varios meses, en ese tiempo lo vi utilizando esta tecnología y viéndolo aprendí a usarla. No se preocupe tanto y disfrute del viaje.

El jet despegó y fue alejándose poco a poco del lugar. Jack, mirando a través de la ventana, ve como se distancia de aquel lugar solitario en el que había vivido tantos años. Recuerdos como el momento en que abrió la caja en donde estaba la máscara de Wuya, el tiempo que paso con ella, las múltiples veces que habían atacado su laboratorio sus enemigos, las incontables veces en que Omi se colaba en la mansión para perseguirlo hasta el cansancio con el fin de que se volviera bueno, las largas horas en las que pasa perfeccionando sus inventos, las veces que Chase fue a visitarlo para interrogarlo o amenazarlo...Chase, ¿no lo podría ver en un tiempo?- Como hubiese querido tener mejores recuerdos contigo...

- ¿A dicho algo amo?.- preguntó el androide con cara de curiosidad.

- No, nada.- respondió el pelirrojo, y sin más cerró la cortina de la ventana del jet.

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de dos minutos después de que abrió la puerta de la habitación, pensó que sus ojos le estaban engañando, pero no importaba cuantas veces los abriera y cerrara, el lugar estaba totalmente vació.- Pero...¿qué paso aqui?.

El señor dragón, aún atónito por lo que veía, entró al lugar para ver si había alguna huella de lo que había sucedido antes de su llegada. ¿Por qué Jack se iría tan repentinamente?. No ha dejado ni una hilacha de sus poseciones. Aunque él haya decido mudarse, es demasiado raro que haya dejado el lugar tan pulcro. Es de esperarse en él que hasta deje algunas cosas abandonadas por pereza a tener que empacarlas- Algo no encaja en todo esto...

- ¿Tú crees?.- dijo una voz femenina.

- Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en mi palacio.- dijo con firmemente el azabache.

- ¿Para qué?. ¿Para aburrirme viendo el techo todo la maldita noche?. Deberías pensar en hacer una redecoración y en poner internet wi-fi y un televisor.

- No pierdo el tiempo y el dinero en tonterías. Aunque tampoco creo que a ti te gusta perder las cosas en vano, en especial tu energía, y yo que sepa teletransportarte te quita mucha, ¿has venido a decirme algo importante?.

- ¡Adivinaste!. Ya sé quién es el demonio. Una parte de mi me dice que es imposible, pero otra si lo cree. Sólo con estar en esta habitación siento con más fuerza la energía que ha dejado inpregnada por las paredes, aunque no es de extrañarse que tú no lo hayas sentido, este demonio ha hecho un buen trabajo al borrar todo rastro de su presencia. Seguro que no contaba que estos últimos años he aprendido a captar la energía de las personas.- decia la bruja bastante orgullosa de si misma.

- Ve al punto, ¿quién es?.

- Tatsuha Tenshi. Pensé que nunca más lo iba a volver a ver. Al parecer me equivoque.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver él conmigo?.

- Oh, cierto, tu creo que en ese tiempo, como te había dicho antes, ni siquiera habías nacido. En realidad, si tiene que ver mucho contigo. Deberías darle las gracias a él que Hannibal Roy Bean se fijara en ti para convertirte en dragón... pero es una larga historia, y estoy muy cansada.- decia la pelirroja mientras daba un largo bostezo.

- ¡Demonios!. No estoy de humor para tonterias. He tenido que hacer varios viajes hoy día, y también estoy aburrido y cansado de encontrar solo los vestigios de una batalla que terminó antes que yo llegara. Asi que me vas a contar sobre ese maldito hijo d..

- Esta bien, esta bien te lo contaré, pero escucha detenidamente lo que voy a decir porque no pienso repetir ni una sola palabra. Gruñon...

- ¿Qué dijiste?.- le preguntó el señor dragón con ojos rojos de la furia que sentía.

- Que... me voy a sentar en el suelo.- dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.- Bien, lo más seguro es que falle en algunos datos del inicio porque algunas cosas las sé por otras personas, pero no importa:

Hace más de 2000 años, una familia demasiado pobre vivia en los alrededores del bosque Aokigahara. Esta tenía un niño de tres años, cuyo nombre ni siquiera el recuerda. Un día sus padres al ver que no había dinero para seguir alimentándolo, lo adentraron en el bosque y lo abandonaron alli. El niño paso días sin comer ni beber nada, y en busca de una salida del bosque, termino adentrándose más en él. Finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de morir, llega al paradero de un árbol sagrado, que al parecer había escuchado su llanto durante todos esos días, y antes que muera, el árbol absorvió el alma del niño. Esta fue trasladada a una de las ramas y en ella volvió a engendrarse.

Dos años después la esposa de uno de los hijos del emperador de aquel lugar se adentró en el bosque para buscar flores raras por puro capricho. De pronto, esta escucha el llanto de un bebé. Un algo curiosa, siguió el llanto hasta terminar frente al árbol sagrado, y en la rama más alta encuentra a un niño recién nacido, muy bonito, de tez blanca como la nieve, cabellos azulados y redondos ojos azabache. La mujer decidida subió al árbol y lo bajó. Curiosamente, ella no tuvo problemas para salir del bosque, es como si algo le hubiese guiado a la salida.

Cuando llegó al palacio, unas sacerdotizas le informaron bastante sorprendidas que lo que tenía en sus brazos no era un niño, sino un kirin. El esposo de la mujer al saber de ello, aprovecho para usarlo como excusa para obtener el trono de emperador, a lo que todos accedieron. Y es así como el niño, al cual llamaron Tatsuha Tenshi por haber sido encontrado en las ramas de un árbol (Tatsuha) y por ser enviado del cielo (Tenshi = ángel), creció como príncipe y a la vez como símbolo de prosperidad para el pueblo.

La emperatriz tres años quedo embarazada, pero en el parto esta falleció, dejando a un lindo niño de cabellos castaños al que llamaron...um... esto no se lee, ¡las malditas polillas me llegan al ****!. Primero se meten con mi mejor ropa, luego con mis muebles, ¡ni siquiera pueden dejar tranquilo al libro de mi difunta maestra!.

- Ya me parecia que estaba muy bien narrado para ser contado de tu parte.- dijo burlonamente Chase, que no había notado que la bruja le habia estado leyendo del libro todo este tiempo, ya que él habia estado mirando por la ventana.- Aprovechando esta pausa, ¿podrías explicarme que es exactamente un kirin?.

Wuya un algo sorprendida que el señor dragón ignore del tema, decidió simplemente explicarle para no seguir provocándole y ella no terminara otra vez inconciente.- Bien, eso si lo sé de memoria, a ver...¡ah si!. Un kirin es una criatura divina de Japón, un enviado del cielo, su apariencia normalmente es de un híbrido con piel escamosa, cuerpo de león y cuernos de ciervo, como si combinaramos a un dragón y a un unicornio; pero algunos llegan a tomar forma humana. Cuando tienen forma humana, nacen con esa apariencia y con el pasar del tiempo llegan a tomar su forma original. La leyenda dice que el que sea escogido por un kirin a voluntad, este gobernará en su pueblo natal. Los kirin son almas bondadosas y fieles a sus amos, pero sobre ello, son fieles a la misión que les ha determinado el cielo. Si llegan a incumplir alguna norma celestial, simplemente el cielo le quita todos los beneficios que le dieron a sus almas. Digamos, en el caso de Tatsuha, se le quitaría el alma y no podría entrar al cielo nunca más. Umm... creo que eso es todo lo que sé. Pero, ¡buenas noticias!, ya logré leer la parte que sigue de la historia:

El niño se llamaba Satoshi, y como era de imaginarse, creció junto al kirin y llegaron a ser grandes amigos. Con el pasar de los años, Tatsuha llegó a aprender a transformarse a su forma kirin, se volvió en un joven alto y apuesto, que por sus físico muchos dirian que pasaba todo el día entrenando, cuando realmente lo único que le gustaba hacer era pasar largas horas durmiendo en las ramas de algún árbol. Mientras que, por el contrario, Satoshi, siendo un bello chico de apariencia más delicada, se convierto en un joven bastante responsable ya que desde su nacimiento, lo educaron para suceder el trono de su padre. Todos, incluyendo el mismo príncipe, pensaban que el cariño que compartían este y el kirin era un amor entre hermanos, pero en realidad, Tatsuha miraba desde niño al castaño con otros ojos. Estaba profundamente enamorado de él. Pero, él sabía que quererlo de esa manera estaba mal, más que por ser del mismo sexo, era porque las leyes del Cielo se lo prohibian. Un kirin no puede amar a un humano. Si lo hacía lo perdería todo.

Un día, cerca al cumpleaños número 17 del príncipe, este se desmaya en medio de uno de sus caminatas por el palacio. Tatsuha, que lo acompañaba en ese momento, se transformó en kirin y rápidamente lo coloco en su lomo y lo llevó a la habitación del médico de la familia real. Cuando este examinó a Satoshi, su rostro que reflejaba serenidad cambio a uno de tristeza. Tatsuha al verlo, su estado de preocupación cambio a uno de angustia. El médico se quedó un rato en silencio, algo pensativo. Luego lo miró a Tatsuha, y le informó sobre el estado del príncipe. Tenía una enfermedad que para ese tiempo era desconocida, pero que ahora todos sabemos su nombre: el cáncer. El kirin algo asustado le preguntó si había forma de salvar al príncipe, pero este sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a pedirle perdón. Al oír ello, rompió en cólera y cargo en sus brazos a Satoshi y lo llevó a su habitación sin decir nada, lo recostó en su cama y se quedó mirándolo mientras este dormia. Trato de ser fuerte, pero no pudo agüantar más y unas lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro. Lo más posible era Satoshi sólo tuviera un mes de vida.

A partir de ese día, Tatsuha sólo pensaba en acompañar al castaño, aunque este insistía en que continuara su vida como acostumbraba. Los días a pasaron rápidamente, y la enfermedad del príncipe iba avanzando cada día más. Por último, Satoshi descubrió los sentimientos del kirin hacia él, pero sabiendo que podían castigarlo por ello, simplemente cuando este se le declaró lo abrazó como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera.

Una tarde de aquel otoño, el príncipe tuvo una de sus peores recaídas, y dejando al amor de su vida en las manos de los médicos, Tatsuha salió un rato a pasear por las calles sin rumbo, terminando por las afueras del bosque de Aokigahara. Se sentó bajo un árbol y empezó a llorar. De pronto, siente una mano cogiendo su hombro. Era un hombre de unos 25 años con una sonrisa entre serena y confiada, alto, rubio, fornido y de ojos dorados. Este le preguntó porque lloraba un kirin tan noble como él, y el peliazul se encontraba tan desconsolado que le contó todo sin dudarlo. El misterioso hombre al oírlo, formó una sonrisa amplia, le dijo que se llamaba Hannibal y que era un demonio que podría ayudarlo con su problema. El kirin al oír de quién se trataba el hombre que estaba a su lado, empezó a temblar, pero el rubio insistió que sólo quería ayudarlo. Este le ofreció curar al príncipe de la enfermedad, pero que a cambio, el día que este muera por otras causas, él tendría que convertirse en demonio y servirle por toda la eternidad. Además, le comento que sabía como hacer para que el Cielo no llegara a saber sobre el romance de él y el mortal príncipe. El kirin, muy tonto, muy inocente, enceguecido por su desesperación, acepto.

Cuando regresó al palacio, una de las sirvientas del príncipe fue corriendo hacia él informándole que hace un par de horas la enfermedad del príncipe había desaparecido como arte de magia. Tatsuha se convirtió en kirin y corrió hacia la habitación. Una vez dentro de ella, encontró al príncipe tomando té bastante tranquilo. Sin poder creerlo, simplemente se lanzó hacia Satoshi y empezó a lamerle el rostro como un cachorro lo haría con su amo. Este solo atinó con sonreírle. Luego, Tatsuha regresó a su forma humana aun estando sobre el castaño y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó dulcemente. El príncipe, inmediatamente lo separó diciendo que el Cielo lo podía castigar, pero él le dijo que ya había hecho un acuerdo para que no los moleste nunca más. El mortal aún con algunas dudas, decidió confiar en el kirin, olvidar el tema y dejarse llevar por él toda la noche.

El príncipe y el kirin vivieron el mes más hermoso de sus vidas, pensando que iban a estar juntos hasta el día de sus muertes, pero alguien no planeaba lo mismo sobre sus vidas. Un mañana, mientras que Tatsuha estaba como de costumbre a esa hora orando a los dioses del pueblo con las sacerdotisas y Satoshi estaba en una reunión con su padre y otros representantes del pueblo, un violento terremoto sacudió a todo el pueblo. Muchas casas y construcciones se derrumbaron, y aunque el kirin apenas inicio el movimiento sismico fue donde el príncipe, ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando llegó, el palacio se había destruido por lo menos en sus tres cuartas partes. Buscó por horas a su amor entre los escombros, sólo para darse la desagradable noticia que este había muerto.

Al día siguiente se celebró un funeral en nombre de todas las víctimas, pero sobre todo, del joven príncipe. Tatsuha no lloró en ningun momento. Al finalizar la ceremonia, el kirin entró a la habitación del príncipe. Mientras miraba las posesiones de su amado, una sombra en la pared empezó a formarse. Algo sorprendido, dirifió su mirada al lado contrario de la pared para ver qué era lo que creaba esa sombra, encontrándose con el mismo demonio rubio de hace un mes. Tatsuha solo atinó a agachar la cabeza en muestra de sumisión. No podía romper su palabra. El demonio sonrío y con solo un chasquido, el kirin empezó a sentir un dolor en su interior totalmente insoportable, como si se quemara por dentro. Cuando el dolor se detuvo, sintió que algo en el había cambiado. El peliazul se miró rápidamente en el espejo de la habitación, dándose con la sorpresa que sus ojos se habían teñido de azul, sus dientes se habían vuelto más puntiagudos al igual que sus uñas y un raro tatuaje había aparecido en el lado derecho de su cuello. Hannibal mientras sonreía le ordenó al ex-kirin salir del lugar. Tatsuha, viendo por última vez los apocentos de su amado príncipe, encontró el anillo imperial sobre la mesa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo colocó en el dedo. Cerró por un segundo los ojos recordando al dueño de la real joya, y luego obedeció la orden del demonio.

Pasaron los años, y el demonio Hannibal convirtió al dulce kirin en un despiadado asesino y cazador de almas, fuera de utilizarlo como sirviente por los mañanas, y de amante por las noches. Tatsuha había aprendido a combinar sus poderes de kirin con los demoniácos, volviéndose en un oponente que hacía temblar a todos sus adversarios, y eso le agradaba a Hannibal. El peliazul le sirvió al rubio por más de 1000 años, hasta que yo, la bruja Zhi Liu, en un arranque de cólera hacia Hannibal por haberse entrometido en varios de mis planes, le conté la verdad al pobre chico: ese astuto y desgraciado demonio había causado el terremoto que mató a su adorado príncipe. Claro que primero no me creyó pero luego de meditarlo, se dio cuenta que yo no miento en ese tipo de cosas.

Me salí con la mía, Tatsuha se reveló contra su amo al día siguiente. Hannibal estaba furioso. Casi mata al kirin, pero como yo los estaba vigilando, le di una ayudadita, y si a eso le sumamos la sed de venganza que tenía hacia él... en verdad fue todo un espectáculo. El peliazul le atacó con tal furia que del demonio Hannibal solo quedó su podrido y enano corazón. Después de dejar al ahora "frijol", como lo llamó él, tirado en el suelo, este se dispuso a salir del lugar. Yo bastante satisfecha con la batalla, también me fui, pero cuando estuve a diez metros del lugar sentí que una poderosa magia fue invocada. Regrese lo más rápido que pude, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ese maldito demonio había encerrado a Tatsuha en el anillo del príncipe, y luego desapareció junto a su odiosa ave. Recogí el anillo y lo encerré en una caja mágica para que con los años a este no le pasara nada, hasta que la sangre de una virgen fuera derramada en ella y esta finalmente se abra. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo más por él, al fin y al cabo, me ayudó a vengarme de las muchas cosas que me había hecho Hannibal, pero no podía hacer más que eso frente a la maldición de un ser, odio decirlo pero, superior a mi. Me teletransporté hacia las ahora ruinas que una vez fueron el pueblo de las afueras de Aokigahara, y dejé entre los escombros del palacio la pequeña caja, hasta que alguien la encuentre y la abra.

Cuando regresé a casa, estaba realmente exhausta, las teleportaciones son muy agotadoras. Pensé en dormir un poco, pero, de repente, escucho un "boom" proviniente de la habitación de Wuya. De segura la tontita otra vez se equivocó de ingr...- la pelirroja bruja cerró violentamente el libro, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.- ¡Fin de la historia!. ¡Mi maestra era un poco exagerada con lo que escribía!. ¡Lo último es mentira!.

Chase solo se limitó a levantar una ceja al ver el raro comportamiento de la bruja. Ésta dos segundos después regresó a su compostura normal.

- ¿Y toda esa historia que tiene que ver conmigo?.- preguntó bastante serio el de ojos dorados.

- Bueno, mi maestra no lo escribió, pero yo te lo puedo explicar: Supongo que habrás notado que el demonio de la historia es el mismo que el Hannibal Roy Bean que conocemos, ¿verdad?. Bueno, un par de años más tarde, este continuó con sus planes de conquistar el mundo pero se dio cuenta que no podía solo, asi que se fijo en ti. Viendo que eras fuerte, conocias secretos de sus enemigos y que estabas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ganarle al monje Fung, eras simplemente perfecto para su propósito. Pasó meses buscando la receta perfecta de la sopa Mao Long para que pudieras igualarte a su anterior sirviente. ¡Y tú caíste redondito en su trampa!, pero felizmente tú le volteaste la torta y terminaste encerrándolo en el portal Ying-Yang.

- En pocas palabras, me estas diciendo que yo fui el reemplazo de Tatsuha Tenshi.

- Exactamente.

- Bueno, creo que con todo esto lo único que he ganado es una razón más para odiarlo, pero al menos tengo información sobre él. Lo único que faltaría es encontrar su ubicación y vencerlo. Creo que podré con ello.

- Pero, ¿Por qué gastar energías en pelear con él si ni siquiera sabes si esta en contra tuya?. Los dos sabemos que los que son parte del lado Heylin, se quedan en el lado Heylin.

- Yo sé quién es mi enemigo y quién no, y presiento que Tenshi es una amenaza.- respondió Chase.

- Ok, a partir de aqui solo seré espectadora, pero... ¿cómo sabrás dónde esta?. Si crees que te ayudaré a rastrearlo por su energía, estas en un gran error, porque, aunque tenga intenciones de hacerlo, no lo lograré. Acabo de notar que Tatsuha dejó toda la parte sensitiva de su energía aqui a propósito para que por las próximas diez horas desaparezca su presencia.

- Umm...bastante inteligente. Pero, tengo una pista de mi parte: él esta acompañando a Jack Spicer. ¿Puedes sentir la energía de Spicer?.

- Si, aunque no me agrada mucho saberlo.

- Llevame al paradero de Spicer.- ordenó con voz autoritaria.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?.

- Porque si no lo haces en menos de diez minutos acompañarás a tu maestra en el infierno.- dijo el señor dragón mientras le dedicaba una furiosa mirada decorada por escamas que estaban empezando a aparecer alrededor de sus ojos, en señal de estar a pocos segundos de transformarse en dragón.

- ¡Esta bien!. ¡Esta bien!.- dijo la bruja de mala manera.

* * *

Notas finales:

Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, más que todo este capítulo se ha dedicado a explicar la historia de Tatsuha para que lo comprendan un poquito más.

Decidí ponerle a la maestra de Wuya el nombre de Zhi Liu, ya que es el nombre de una bruja que si existió en China y que si no me falla la memoria fundó el círculo de brujas orientales llamado "mariposas nocturnas".

Otro dato interesante es que el bosque Aokigahara también existe. Es un bosque de Japón conocido como "el bosque de los suicidios", ya que muchos se adentran en aquel bosque con el fin de suicidarse, aunque antiguamente era donde abandonaban a niños y ancianos, como en el caso de mi pobre demonio-kirin.

Sin nada más que decir, ojala les haya gustado el capítulo.

Me despido por esta semana

Cuidense!

Besos de chocolate para todos ! ;D


	3. Chapter 3: Ocultos

Hola a todos ! Les saluda después de siglos natsu-chan :)

Ahora si me pasé, en verdad, lo siento mucho mucho mucho el haber dejado el fic en el aire durante tantos meses pero es que en verdad a sido todo una locura: primero los proyectos de exposición, luego me enfermo, me quitaron el apéndice ! (esa fue la razón más fuerte), y de ahí mi graduación y la estúpida fiesta de promición y el tonto vestido y la orquídea y luego Navidad y por último anémica…. ¡Aaaaahhh! Menos mal que terminó el año y al fin puedo regresar a escribir, extrañaba hacerlo :)

Advertencias en este capítulo:

- Este fanfiction contiene YAOI, SLASH, que significa RELACIONES HOMOSEXUALES ENTRE HOMBRES. Asi que ya tan advertidos :B

- Un ligero lime, lo de siempre :B (aunque en el capítulo 4 o 5 de hecho hago el lemon xD)

Si no les gustan este tipo de relaciones, griten como histéricas y tiren un yunque gigante a su pc (esperen, eso creo que les malograría la pc… no importa ._.).

Bueno, para todos los demás que si les gusta igual que a mí el Chack, bienvenidos sean.

* * *

- ¡¿Cómo qué no puedes sentir nada?. ¡Significa que me has hecho venir hasta aquí por gusto! ¡Aaaahhh!.- gritó furioso el guerrero heylin, mientras que golpeaba violentamente los muros de una mansión abandonada.

- ¡No lo sé!. No tengo la menor idea de que es lo que sucedió, hasta hace un rato yo podía sentir la presencia de Jack en este lugar, pero ahora no siento nada. Créeme que yo también estoy frustrada, ¿por qué siempre ese mocoso encuentra una forma de joderme la vida?.

- Y bien, volvemos a estar en el patético inicio de no saber nada.

- Bueno, supongo que será cuestión de esperar. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ya que no siento la energía de Jack, ¡tal vez Tatsuha lo mató!

- No nos precipitemos a sacar conclusiones que pueden ser erradas. Lo más seguro es que Spicer esté en los mismos efectos que el demonio.

- Umm... no me arruines mi fantasía de un mundo sin Jack. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿para qué un demonio querría a ese idiota?, es algo que aún no entra a mi cabeza.

- ¡No sé!. ¿Por qué crees estoy tan enfadado?.

- Esto...Chase, si no te conociera pensaría otra cosa a partir de lo que acabas de decir... y eso me asusta.

- Wuya, no sé que m*e*d* te pasa por la cabeza, ni tampoco quiero saber. Siento que estoy perdiendo tiempo aquí. ¡Al diablo con todo esto, me voy a mi casa!.- y sin más se dio media vuelta y con una velocidad inhumana dejó a la bruja sin poder terminar su comentario.

- ¡Ah!, yo sólo decía. De verdad que tiene un pésimo carácter, creo que esta peor que una mujer menopáusica...en fin, creo que yo también tengo que ir a casa. Espera...¡¿cómo rayos voy a regresar?.- grito la pelirroja desesperada al recordar que había llegado hasta aquella mansión de Hong Kong en brazos de Chase al ya no tener energía para teletransportarse.- ¿Y ahora?.

* * *

- ¡Va a matarme! ¡Va a matarme!.- gritaba el joven pelirrojo mientras daba vueltas en círculo y lloriqueaba.

- No se preocupe joven amo, ni ellos ni ningún otro individuo ya sea demonio, ángel o humano podrá vernos ni sentirnos. Sólo mire por la ventana, ya se han ido.

- Umm...es...cierto.-dijo sorprendido Jack.- Pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste?.

- No fue muy complicado. La estrella Betelgeuse me debía un favor hace varios siglos. ¿Usted sabe algo de astrología, joven amo?.

- Si, en realidad bastante. Por lo que sé, Betelgeuse es una estrella milenaria que forma parte de la constelación de Orión, la cual aparece sólo en la estación de invierno.

- ¡Muy bien amo!.- le respondió el sirviente mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.- Pues bien, Betelgeuse ha hecho que tanto los muebles como los seres que estén dentro de esta casa no sean percibidos por humanos u otros seres, en resumen, hemos desaparecido de faz de la tierra, pero esto sólo durará hasta que el invierno llegué a su fin. Lo bueno es que estamos en los primeros días de julio y tenemos tiempo hasta setiembre.

- ¿Tiempo para qué?.

- No es obvio. Para entrenarlo y reconstruir su vida, mi joven amo. Usted sabe que yo lo defenderé hasta el final, pero siempre es bueno que en este tipo de guerras uno sepa pelear sus propias batallas.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?.

- Si, pero por ahora será mejor que descanse, le espera un largo día mañana. Sígame, ya acomodé su habitación en el cuarto principal de la mansión.- dijo mientras le hacia un ademán para que lo siguiera por el corredor.

Cuando Jack llegó a la habitación, aún algo sorprendido por la velocidad de su nuevo sirviente a la hora de acomodar y limpiar, se encontraba tan exhausto que sin pensarlo, se lanzó a su cama y cerró los ojos. Cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, siente un extraño frío en su cuerpo, haciendo que abra sus ojos.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces?.- grito el pelirrojo atónito al notar que el japonés le había quitado la ropa que llevaba puesta.

- ¿Yo?. Le estoy poniendo su pijama, señor Jack.- respondió mientras señalaba unas prendas perfectamente dobladas sobre la cama.- No es saludable que se quede dormido con la misma ropa que ha llevado puesta todo el día.- su pacífico rostro que mostraba la expresión de un hermano aconsejándole a su hermano menor, cambio drásticamente a una sonrisa algo ambigua.- ¿O prefiere que haga otra cosa, señor?.

- ¡No, no, no, no!. Está bien así. Es más, yo puedo vestirme solo.- respondió algo nervioso mientras cogía rápidamente su pijama y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se la puso.

- Entendido. Desea comer o beber algo, o prefiere dormir.

- Tengo un poco de hambre, pero no importa. *Bostezo*. Tengo tanto sueño que me caería de cara al plato, por eso creo que está bien así.

- Bien.- Tatsuha se acercó a la puerta y luego la abrió para desaparecer del lugar a través de ella.- Buenas noches, que descanse joven amo.

* * *

Esa noche estaba lloviendo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas horas se la había pasado caminando hasta entonces, pero su angustia por encontrar a ese ser especial para él no le permitían regresar a su casa. Anduvo por horas, hasta que finalmente logró divisar las inmensas puertas metálicas que aguardaban la morada del dueño de su amor. Casi sin energías, tocó ligeramente la puerta para a continuación desmayarse y perder total conexión de la realidad por varias horas.

Cuando despertó, éste esperando despertar en el frío suelo de las afueras del palacio, se sorprendió al encontrarse recostado en una inmensa cama y envuelto en elegantes sábanas de seda. Lentamente se sentó en la cama. Se miró a sí mismo y notó que llevaba una ropa diferente. Sus habituales prendas habían desaparecido, y sólo llevaba un tipo de yukata de tela delgada.

- Bueno, al menos es negro.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras seguía observando su nueva vestimenta. Después de mirar una y otra vez el lugar en donde estaba y sin lograr descubrir cuál era, decidió levantarse de la cama y salir a explorar fuera de la habitación, pero algo lo detuvo. En el momento en que apoyó su mano al lado izquierdo de la cama, sintió un extraño bulto debajo de las sábanas. Un poco asustado pero con algo de curiosidad, dirigió su mirada hacia él y notó que no era un simple bulto, sino que era parte de la silueta de una persona. Ahora si muy asustado, se quedo en shock por dos segundos, pero después decidió levantar las sábanas para ver de quién se trataba, pero antes de que este lo lograra, la misteriosa persona se adelantó y tomó por sorpresa al albino de la muñeca.

- No pue...de ser... ¿Chase?...

- ¿Si?.- contestó bastante sereno, mientras se sentaba apoyándose de su brazo libre, para luego con este tomar la barbilla del pelirrojo.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?.

- ¿Yo?, bueno, no me quejo...creo q...espera. ¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Yo que hago aquí?. Ahora lo entiendo, ¡estoy en tu habitación!. Pero eso es imposible, porque tu siempre me votas antes de siquiera entrar a tu casa. ¡No entiendo!.- decía el ahora niño mientras se revolvía sus cabellos.

- Creo que empecé mal contigo Spicer.- continuó el dragón como si Jack nunca hubiese dicho algo, y estiraba su brazo hacia el hombre del chico para atraerlo hacia él.

- No entiendo... Significa que tú me recogiste en medio de la lluvia.- hizo una pequeña pausa para luego sonrojarse un poco.- Me cambiaste de ropa...y me dejaste dormir en tu cama.- luego se enrojeció más al punto de parecer un semáforo.- Entonces...t...tú...tú...me has visto des...

- ¿Desnudo?. Si. Observé cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, desde la punta de tu nariz hasta los dedos de tus pies. ¿Algún problema con ello?. Al fin y al cabo eso no importa ya que los dos somos hombres y no tenemos nada que escondernos, ¿verdad?.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón...- Jack levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Chase. Esos ojos eran tan dorados, como si tuvieran una fuerza misteriosa que siempre lo hipnotizaba y no le permitía dejar de mirarlos. Lentamente sintió como el mayor acercaba su rostro. Éste sólo se dejo llevar por él. Cerró por unos segundos los ojos, y cuando los abrió nuevamente, se dio con la desagradable sorpresa de que los adorados ojos dorados del Señor dragón, habían sido cambiados por unos de un tono azulino, bellos, pero no eran los de Chase. Totalmente asustado, dio un grito y cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Para cuando los abrió todo había desaparecido, excepto aquellos ojos azules.

- Joven amo, buenos días. Lamento interrumpir sus sueños pero era necesario para despertarlo.

- ¿Qué, acaso te metiste en mis sueños?.

- Algo así. Sería difícil explicarle. Lo importante es que ya despertó.

- ¡¿Qué ya desperté?. ¡Acabas de interrumpir uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido en meses!.

- Lo lamento mucho. No volveré a despertarlo de esa manera joven amo.- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

- Más te vale...- dijo el pelirrojo mientras hacia un puchero.

- ¡Jack, Amo Jack! ¡Tiene que ver el comedor! ¡Hay un dragón hecho de tostadas con mermelada!. Se ve delicioso. Qué bien que me instalaste un software de gusto en la lengua.- gritaba de la alegría el robot pelirrojo mientras entraba a la habitación sin tocar la puerta previamente.

- Cierto, joven amo, su desayuno le espera en el comedor.

Jack, aún tratando de desperezarse se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y luego a levantarse de su cama siguiendo por el pasillo a sus dos sirvientes. Al llegar a la dichosa habitación, miró hacia la inmensa mesa que ocupa la mayor parte de la estancia, quedando boquiabierto al ver al antes mencionado dragón de tostadas acompañado de un vaso con leche. Lo siguiente que se pudo ver fue a un pelirrojo con brillos en los ojos junto a su copia robótica lanzarse al dragón mientras gritaban: ¡Tostadas!.

* * *

150 tostadas después:

- Hace años que no desayunaba de esta manera, ¡fue como estar en cielo!.- dijo el albino seguido de un suspiro de satisfacción.

- No sabía que la comida de humanos fuera tan deliciosa.- añadió el robot el cual se hallaba tendido en la mesa al igual que su amo.

El demonio sólo se limitaba a sonreír ante el espectáculo que acaba de presenciar.- Son sólo unos niños, tan inocentes.- pensaba en silencio.

- Que bien que el desayuno haya sido de su agrado.- dijo mientras les mostraba una sonrisa serena.

- Es extraño, a pesar de haber comido tanto, no me siento lleno, simplemente me siento satisfecho, como en un desayuno normal.

- Es un detalle sin importancia. Simple magia, eso es todo.- respondió el kirin.

- Ummn... ¡Ok!

- Bueno, ahora si le importa, tenemos un horario bastante apretado, así que será mejor empezar con el entrenamiento.

-*suspiro* De acuerdo.- contestó perezosamente.

Tatsuha se dirigió a la puerta rumbo al jardín de la mansión pero al poco tiempo notó que su amo no le iba siguiendo el paso. Tal y como había pensado, éste seguía echado medio dormido sobre la mesa. Dio un pequeño respiro para intentar no romper con su inquebrantable paciencia y se acercó a él.- ¿Pasa algo malo joven amo, o prefiere que lo lleve cargado en mis brazos hasta el jardín?.-

Tomando la barbilla del pelirrojo, se acercó a su oído y en un incitador susurro dijo:- Aunque si lo desea, podemos aplazar nuestro entrenamiento y llevarte a la cama matrimonial de la habitación del segundo piso.

Aquella oración hizo que las neuronas adormiladas de Jack empezarán a trabajar a mil por hora y lo hicieran salir corriendo en dirección al jardín sin decir ni una sola palabra. El de cabellos azules sólo se quedó mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción aquella escena para luego seguir el mismo camino que su amo.

Así es como el joven Jack Spicer empezó sus días de arduo entrenamiento, físico, mental y también psicológico ante los constantes acosos a los que recurría su sirviente para que este empezara a trabajar como es debido.

Cinco semanas transcurrieron como si se las llevara el viento, y a pesar del gran esfuerzo y paciencia que ponía el kirin al entrenarlo en las artes marciales en las que él había sido disciplinado desde hace siglos, su joven amo no podía con en ello. Le tomaría más tiempo de lo que pensaba lograr ese objetivo. Fue entonces cuando concluyó que su amo efectivamente no había nacido para ese tipo de esfuerzo físico. Aun así su cuerpo era tan delicado que le entristecía la idea de que este llegara a ser herido en algún descuido, por ello decidió enseñarle a evadir y defenderse de todo tipo de ataques en vez de responder a ellos. Para sorpresa de él, Jack llegó a ser muy diestro en ello. A pesar de todo, siguió buscando una manera alternativa con la que su amo pudiera pelear.

Un día durante los descansos que le daba al pelirrojo después de almorzar se quedó viendo con curiosidad a su amo y a su compañero robótico jugar con unos controles misteriosos para él, mientras que miraban a la inmensa pantalla LCD de 75". Decidió mirar hacia ésta y notó que habían personas deformes en algo que parecía una casa abandonada y que aparentemente estaban siendo heridas al mismo tiempo que los dos pelirrojos presionaban los controles...

-¡Si, gané de nuevo!.- gritó eufórico el joven albino mientras le sacaba la lengua a Robo-Jack.

- No es justo, me has programado para que pierda, ¿verdad?.- dijo haciendo pucheros el androide.

- No es cierto, al contrario, te subí el nivel de experiencia para probar si podía ganarte. ¡Y lo logré!.

- Disculpe joven amo, no deseo interrumpir su ameno descanso pero por casualidad, ¿eso es una pistola?.

- Pues, si... pero es una imitación obviamente, es tan sólo un control del Nintendo Wii.

Tatsuha tomo la pistola de juguete y se le quedo mirando un buen rato.- Con que ahora son así, se ven prácticas y livianas, que hasta hace parecer que un niño puede usarlas...qué tonto, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió esto antes?.- pensó el kirin.

- Amo, ¿desde cuándo juega con estas pistolas?.

-Ummm... creo que desde los 6 años. Como no había nadie más con quién jugar, me la pasaba todo el día en los videojuegos, me volví casi a un adicto a los juegos de armas hasta que reemplace ese hobbie con la mecánica y los robots. ¿Por qué la pregunta?.- respondió sin entender la repentina curiosidad de su sirviente.

- Creo haber encontrado lo que le faltaba a su entrenamiento.- y sin dejarle decir nada al respecto cargó en su brazo derecho a su amo y lo llevó a toda velocidad hacia a el laboratorio temporal de Jack donde lo tuvo encerrado durante dos días seguidos, construyendo diversas clases de pistolas y balas de contenido que sólo el demonio conocía.

Los siguientes días el kirin estuvo probando la destreza de su amo al disparar confirmando al poco tiempo la gran habilidad que éste poseía inconscientemente. Con el paso de los días Jack iba mejorando poco a poco, combinando las ágiles evasiones que había aprendida de las antiguas artes marciales, con los puntuales e igual de rápidos disparos de sus armas. Con ello desarrolló un tipo de autoconfianza que jamás imaginó que llegará a tener y menos aún, que lo ayudara a quitarse el miedo por lo que le esperaba al finalizar el invierno. Con esa pequeña tranquilidad en la mente, es como Jack descansa plácidamente en su cama tras finalizar el segundo mes del invierno, sin saber lo que el demonio que tenía por sirviente le tenía preparado al amanecer.

* * *

Notas finales:

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, la verdad tengo la continuación de esta parte en otro archivo pero si seguía esperando a que termine la siguiente parte lo más seguro es que no leían esto hasta la siguiente semana jejeje :B

A ver… el datito interesante de este cap es ñam ñam ñam, ah, ya lo recordé, la estrella Betelgeuse es una estrella muy antigua que efectivamente sólo es visible en la época de invierno. Es una de mis favoritas ya que al ser grande, es bastante visible. Algunos dicen que dentro de poco va a explotar y crear una supernova pero ya saben como son la gente de internet, un poquito exagerada

Siempre he querido saber algo de la opinión de las personas que leen este fic y que quizás dejen volar su imaginación un poco, así que… ¿Qué piensan que le sucederá en el siguiente capítulo a Jack? ;)

Bueno, sin nada más que decir además de miles de disculpas me despido, ahora sí, hasta la próxima !

Cuídense y que sueñen con los angelitos del Chack!

Besos de naranja para todos ! (:


	4. Chapter 4: Cambios

Hola a todos! Soy natsu-chan de nuevo reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de I'm your slave :D !

Me disculpo con the. last. dream porque le dije que iba a actualizar el domingo pero varias cosas pasaron y lo terminé publicando casi una semana depués jejejeje. En verdad lo siento D:

En esta ocasión me ahorro poner las advertencias porque seguro que usted ya se saben de memoria que este es un fic yaoi/slash, y que puede contener temas de índole sexual, violencia y demás cosas pero aún sin contenido de sexo explicito, por ahora (:

Bueno, para no seguir aburriéndolas más, comencemos el cuarto capítulo:

* * *

- Capítulo 4: Cambios -

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?, ¿cinco semanas? ¿un mes?. No, en realidad habían transcurrido más de dos meses desde que aquel niño de cabellos rojizos había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, y con ello, la aparición de una irritante migraña seguido por un extraño sentimiento de ¿preocupación por él?. ¡¿Pero en qué estupidez estaba pensando?. Definitivamente la falta de sueño y el dolor de cabeza le estaban haciendo alucinar.

Y es que no existía cosa más desesperante para el gran Chase Young que no tener el control de lo que sucede a su alrededor. A pesar de haber enviado a sus sirvientes a revisar distintas partes del continente y hasta del mundo en busca del dichoso genio del mal, éste simplemente no mostraba señales de vida. Y por si fuera poco, éste no había desaparecido por arte de magia, sino que cabía la posibilidad de que haya sido secuestrado por un demonio kirin que él jamás había enfrentado.

Lleno de estos pensamientos e interrogantes se hallaba echado sobre su cama un muy malhumorado dragón heylin. Éste finalmente al darse cuenta que no lograría nada mirando el techo de su habitación decidió levantarse e ir a tomar un baño.

- ¡Baihu! ¡Baihu!

- Buenos días amo Chase, ¿en qué puedo servirle?.- respondió el tigre de ojos celestes a la vez que ingresaba a la estancia.

- Prepárame un baño de esencias de gálbano y jazmines, y no tardes mucho que no estoy de humor hoy día.- le ordenó a Baihu mientras lo miraba con aquella mirada que podría hacer llorar del pánico hasta al más fuerte guerrero.

- En un momento estará listo, amo.- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia para luego retirarse del lugar rumbo a los baños del inmenso palacio.

Baihu a pesar de estar acostumbrado al mal carácter de su amo, tenía que aceptar que últimamente éste estaba más irritable que nunca. Ya habían sido castigados severamente varios de sus compañeros en uno de los arranques de ira que éste tenía a lo largo del día y el definitivamente no iba a ser el siguiente. Sin pensar más en ello el tigre albino se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero unos sonidos extraños provenientes del baño lo detuvieron.

- Aaaa-a~aa...aa~ahhh… ~

- Bien chicos, salgan, la fiesta terminó. El amo Chase acaba de despertar y me ha ordenado preparar su baño matutino.- dijo en voz clara y en lo posible firme para evitar ruborizarse frente a la escena que se revelaba en aquella habitación.

Un hombre y un niño desnudos con rasgos felinos, para ser exactos de pantera, se le quedaron viendo al tigre albino mientras seguían tumbados en el piso uno encima del otro.

- ¡Baihu! ¡Buenos días!.- respondió el menor de ellos en un vano intento de levantarse y lanzarse hacia el albino.

- Oigan, voy en serio, largo.

- Pero porque tan serio Bai-chan, únete a la diversión.- dijo el mayor mientras que en un descuido del otro jaló la parte inferior de su túnica, provocando que éste caiga al lado suyo.

- ¡Les he dicho que no!.- gritó el tigre mientras forcejeaba los intentos de abrazos de ambas panteras.- El amo no tardará en llegar...

- No te preocupes por el amo Chase. Seguro será como en el otro día que nos encontraron de la misma manera y terminamos todos haciendo el amor. Vamos, será muy divertido.- le respondió la pantera menor mostrando una sonrisa infantil para después darle un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Están locos?. El amo ha despertado de un humor de los mil demonios. Sería un suicidio ir en contra de sus órdenes.

- Ha estado así desde que le perdió la pista al joven Spicer. Umm... ¡qué envidia!. Cómo quisiera ser como ese chico y que el amo siempre pensara en mí, que me estuviese buscando por cielo y tierra y luego me llevara en sus brazos hasta su habitación y luego...- dijo la pequeña pantera mientras le salían estrellitas de sus ojos, imaginando quién sabe qué cosas.

- ¡Sshh! Que ni te escuche porque te mata. Sabes muy bien que la razón por lo que lo busca es que se hizo aliado de un poderoso demonio que amenaza con la tranquilidad de nuestro amo.- respondió el tigre con aparente seguridad y aguantándose una pequeña risita por lo que dijo la pantera hace unos momentos sobre el joven Spicer y los planes que tenía su amo para él.- Ahora, si no les importa, continúen con su "trabajo" en otro lado.

- No es justo, ya es la segunda vez que nos botan en el día.- dijo uno de ellos mientras hacía un puchero.

- Si, varias hembras nos botaron de la sala común. Con lo cómodo que es el sillón de ahí. Creo que escondía una de ellas algo entre sus brazos pero no me dejaron ver. ¡Bah!, mujeres, siempre con sus secretos.- y sin decir nada más se colocó un yukata y rápidamente cubrió con otro más pequeño a su compañero, para después cargarlo hasta la salida rumbo al pasadizo.

Una vez solo, nuestro querido tigre con algo de pánico por el retraso finalmente preparó el dichoso baño con las esencias que se le habían antojado al dragón heylin. Habiendo finalizado en tiempo record fue corriendo donde su amo a informarle que ya estaba listo el baño.

Ya con él alma más tranquila recordó lo que le había mencionado las dos panteras hace un rato. Viendo que no tenía nada que hacer, decidió ir a curiosear a la sala común.

Escuchó decir a una de las serpientes: - Aaawwww... ¡pero qué lindo!.

- ¡Sshh! Acaba de despertar, lo vas a asustar.- dijo otra de las serpientes.

- Me lo quiero comer a besos. Parece un lindo pollito. Es un niño adorable.

- Dime pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas?.- dijo una de las mujeres tigre con una sonrisa serena.

- Amhh... disculpe señora, pero no soy un niño, soy un guerrero Xiaolin. Mi nombre es Omi.- dijo mientras se paraba sobre el sillón y ponía cara de "soy omnipotente".

- Aaaaawww... hasta al hacerse el grandecito es adorable.- dijo un mujer águila a la vez que se lanzaba a abrazar o casi estrangular al pequeño guerrero.

- Disculpe señora pero su muestra de afecto hacia mi está afectando mi dignidad y mi cuello.- decía un Omi bastante incómodo mientras intentaba romper el fuerte abrazo de la mujer.

- ¡Con que esto era lo que escondían!.- dijo Baihu declarando finalmente su presencia entre aquel círculo de mujeres que rodeaban el sillón.

- ¡Aaayy! Baihu, casi me matas del susto, pensé que eras el Señor Chase.- respondió la mujer serpiente que aparentaba ser la mayor de todas las presentes a pesar de como todos en el palacio sólo verse como una joven que bordeaba los 30 años.

- ¿Por qué dejaron entrar a un guerrero Xiaolin?... esto empeorará el humor del amo...- dijo el tigre mientras se frotaba las sienes con sus dedos índices.

-No lo dejamos entrar, técnicamente. Él ya estaba dentro del palacio. Lo encontramos inconsciente en el jardín principal. Suponemos que entró trepando el muro y al caer al pasto se golpeó la cabeza con una de las rocas que se hallaban ahí. Hace tiempo que no veíamos a un bebé humano así que simplemente no resistimos la tentación de llevárnoslo.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer, adoptarlo?.- dijo el albino sarcásticamente mientras le dirigía una mirada burlona a la mujer.

- ¡Oye mocoso malcriado no le hables en ese tonito a la mujer que te crió!.- bufó la de ojos dorados fingiendo estar enojada con el tigre.

- ¿Podría alguien llevarme donde el guerrero Chase Young?. Es de suma importancia que hable con él inmediatamente.- interrumpió el pequeño guerrero.- Y por cierto, ¡no soy un bebé!.- concluyó dando brinquitos en un intento de quedar alcance de la alta mujer. Esta simplemente se rió por lo último que dijo el pequeño.

- Me temo que lo que nos pides no será posible, guerrero xiaolin. Para comenzar, ni siquiera deberías estar en la morada de mi amo. Si él sabe de tu presencia en este lugar, lo más posible es que nos castigue a todos los aquí presentes, sin contar de que nos hará votarte a patadas de aquí, y pues no tenemos ganas de eso, menos ellas.- dijo el tigre de ojos celestes señalando al grupo de féminas que aún miraban con ternura cada acción de Omi.

- Pero en serio es muy importante hablar con él, y si es necesario pelearé contigo con tal de lograr mi cometido.- dijo amenazantemente mientras tomaba posición de pelea y miraba fijamente a Baihu. Esta acción solo hizo que las mujeres soltaron otro "aaaawww, que tierno" y que Baihu empezara a perder la paciencia.

La mujer serpiente le dirigió al tigre una mirada amenazadora, éste negó con la cabeza. La mirada de la mujer de pronto se tornó algo violenta y el tigre sólo se limitó a soltar una risita nerviosa y a después dar un largo suspiro. Seguramente se arrepentiría de su decisión más tarde.- Bien, hablaré con él y le diré que has venido a hablarle, pero te advierto que esta de un pésimo humor. Sígueme.

Omi se limitó en obedecer al albino y a caminar tras de él a través de los largos pasadizos. Finalmente se detuvieron en una puerta inmensa que al abrirla emanaba vapor de su interior.

- Espera aquí.- dijo el sirviente tigre a Omi. Éste entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Varios minutos después salió de la habitación. Omi llegó a notar que una de las mejillas del sirviente estaba ligeramente hinchada.

- Ya está, puedes entrar. Suerte con tu conversación, la vas a necesitar pequeño.-dijo con una sonrisa serena el albino.

- Oh, gracias.- respondió Omi, pero antes de girar el picaporte de la puerta le miró una vez más al sirviente algo culpable por el golpe que tenía en el rostro.

- Perdón...por hacer que Chase te castigue. Algún día te lo recompensaré.- dijo el pequeño con una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras y alegres.

- ¿Ah, qué, esto?.- dijo señalando su mejilla.- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que me castigue, al contrario, creo que ha sido un milagro que sólo me haga esto.- le respondió con una sonrisa serena.

- Debe ser muy difícil ser un sirviente de Chase Young.

- No... te acostumbras. Es tanto el cariño y lealtad que le tenemos al amo que no nos importa si morimos o somos castigados severamente por él, aún sin merecerlo, si eso le hace feliz, a nosotros también. El hace mucho por mí, es mi forma de devolvérselo. Ahora, date prisa en entrar, el amo Chase no es una persona muy paciente.- y sin decir nada más el sirviente se dio medio vuelta, cambió a su forma de tigre y salió corriendo del lugar.

Omi decidió entrar a la habitación descubriendo finalmente que este era el baño de la ciudadela. Una gran habitación curiosamente llena de plantas exóticas, espejos en las paredes y una inmensa tina en medio del lugar. En ella, entre el vapor con una fragancia desconocida para Omi se hallaba sumergido el dragón heylin con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Nos volvemos a ver pequeño monje. ¿A qué se debe tu visita a mi humilde morada?.

- Chase Young, mi admirable adversario de las fuerzas del mal. Sé que estas ocupado en este momento, ¡pero créeme que es realmente importante lo que te tengo que decir!.- dijo Omi lanzándose precipitadamente sobre el pecho de Chase y mostrándole una cara de pánico como si estuviese a punto de anunciarle el fin del mundo.

Chase tomó aire y soltó un suspiro tratando de invocar la poca paciencia que tenía en él.

- Continua.- dijo mirando al niño que ahora se hallaba abrazado a su cuello y con las piernas entrelazadas a su tórax como si se tratara de un koala.

- Bueno, hace casi tres meses un despertó un sheng gon wu llamado la garra del kirin, quizás no lo recuerdes porque no estuv…

- Si, sé de qué shen gon wu me estás hablando. No fui por él porque no me interesaba, pero si estuve al tanto de lo que sucedió en el duelo y de quién terminó quedándose con él. ¿Y qué hay con ello?

- Bien, iré a la verruga del asunto.

-Al grano del asunto…- le corrigió serenamente.

-También eso. Esto, pues… logré ver que al terminar el duelo Jack Spicer se veía más triste de lo normal y…

- Espera… ¡¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto ese imbécil?. ¡No me digas que por eso has venido!.- interrumpió histérico con tan solo escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo.

- Pe-pe-pero… ¡es que me preocupa!. Desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver. Ya no se presenta a los duelos ni tampoco al templo para intentar robarnos. También fui a su casa varias veces, pero no estaba, es más, no había nada en ella. Es como si nunca hubiese existido Jack Spicer. ¿Tú crees que alguien lo haya secuestrado?, y si es así, ¿por qué lo hizo?.

-Oye, que te quede claro que me importa en lo más mínimo ese insecto rastrero. Y en mi opinión, dudo que lo hayan secuestrado. Me daría lástima el pobre infeliz que se le ocurrió secuestrar a ese idiota. Si hubiese sido así lo más seguro es que ya lo hubiesen de vuelto en un intento de escapar de esa desgracia…

- Y-y ¡¿y si lo asesinaron?.

- ¡Mejor!. Me han ahorrado ensuciarme las manos con sangre de gusano.- contestó con el ceño bastante fruncido y demostrando claramente que la poca paciencia que tenía se había esfumado.

Omi al ver las reacias y ariscas respuestas del dragón heylin, empezó a hacer unos pequeños pucheros y a transformar su cara en la de un cachorrito a punto de llorar en un intento de conmoverlo. Obviamente no obtuvo ningún resultado, pero gracias a su constante mirar a los ojos de Chase notó algo peculiar en ellos, como si estuviese escondiendo algo en aquella furiosa mirada.

- Mmm… eres un mentiroso.- el pequeño alzó su dedo y luego lo apoyo en la frente del de ojos dorados.- Estas escondiéndome algo Chase Young.

- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso?.- bufó el aludido.

- Te conozco, sé que sabes algo pero no me lo quieres decir. Me dirás que no me lo vas a decir por mi bien o porque no me incumbe, pero no, ya no soy el niño de diez años que conociste en ese entonces, ¡tengo once años y eso me convierte en el Guerrero Xiaolin más grande y maduro de todos los tiempos!. Y gracias a mi gran madurez sé que no me dirás ese algo porque te da vergüenza o porque simplemente es un problema tan grave que se te escapa de las man…- pero el pequeño no pudo continuar debido a que el acusado de sus declaraciones lo hundió violentamente al agua.

Si hablamos de madurez y edad tú sabes quién termina ganando entre los dos, así que no vengas a crear conclusiones equivocadas porque terminarás haciendo que te largue a patadas de aquí. ¿Entendiste?.

- Glu – glub –glu…está bien.

- Ahora, será mejor que regreses al templo con tus compañeros, muy pronto notarán que no estás ahí y eso te puede crear muchos problemas. No puedes decirles que estuviste aquí, sabes muy bien que estos encuentros casuales que tenemos no son para nada aceptables.

- Lo sé, pero…es que no puedo evitarlo. Me gusta hablar contigo y con Jack Spicer, ya que aunque este mal ustedes me agradan… - dijo algo tímido el pequeño monje- ¡Pero eso no quita que no sigamos siendo enemigos y de que no me rendiré hasta que no exista mal sobre la tierra!.- concluyó poniéndose en su típica pose de "soy el gran Omi, admírenme!".

Al oír esas palabras, algo se movió en una parte muy profunda del inhumano ser de Chase, algo similar a la ternura, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se revele en su rostro, pero siendo borrada a los pocos segundos al recordar el segundo nombre mencionado por el guerrero xiaolin.

- Ni se te ocurra volverme a meter en el mismo saco de cursilerías que ese idiota. Es tan idiota que ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que un demonio lo ha secuestrado aunque éste se lo anunciara- bufó nuevamente enfadado el guerrero heylin.

- ¿Un demonio?. Espera, ¡¿un demonio ha secuestrado a Jack?. ¡Está en peligro!.- gritó entrando en pánico el niño, dando vueltas en círculos rodeando la inmensa bañera y levantando los brazos deliberadamente.

Chase extendió un brazo y detuvo en seco a Omi, haciendo que se tropiece y caiga de cara contra el suelo.

- Es un ejemplo, no estoy diciendo que eso haya pasado.- dijo el mayor tratando de mantener la calma.

Omi se levantó y se le quedó mirando por varios segundos directo a sus ojos.- Eres un mentiroso, ¡te va a crecer la nariz de Campanita por decir tantas mentiras!.

- Pequeño, es la nariz de Pinocho. ¡Y ya para de decirme mentiroso!. ¿Quién te dijo que lo que digo es mentira?.

- ¡Eres un mentiroso, mentiroso!. Y lo digo yo que soy un niño, y los niños siempre decimos la verdad.

- ¡Ah! ¿Ahora si eres un niño?. ¿Sabes qué?. Los niños como tú para comenzar no deberían estar en esta habitación con un hombre desnudo en especial si este está usando una esencia afrodisiaca en su baño.

- ¿Qué es afrodisiaco?.- preguntó inocentemente el pequeño.

- ¡Ay, olvídalo!.- bufó el de cabellos negros mientras frotaba con dos de sus dedos su entrecejo.- Esta bien pequeño monje, ganaste por esta vez. Te diré lo que sé sobre lo que le sucedió a Jack Spicer pero primero dame tu palabra de guerrero xiaolin de que no se lo dirás a nadie, menos a tus compañeros. Sólo los alarmaría en vano.

- De acuerdo, te doy mi palabra de guerrero xiaolin. De mi boca no saldrá nada de esto.- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia juntando sus puños, para luego sentarse al lado de Chase mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, como si se tratase de un niño que estuviese en la hora de los cuentos por la noche.

* * *

- Ummm…aahh-a~¡aahh!...Chase, espera~aah… estas yendo muy rápido, me voy aa~… ¡Auch!

Si, otra vez había sucedido. Otra vez había tenido un romántico y erótico sueño con aquel bello guerrero que cuántas veces le había hecho suspirar y cuántas veces le había rechazado. Lo peor de todo, o quizás lo mejor, es que cada vez los sueños se subían más de intensidad.

¡Qué crueles pueden llegar a ser los sueños!. Tan bonitos pero tan irreales.- pensaba el joven genio del mal estando en una pose un tanto incómoda en el suelo, producto de haber caído de su cama y causa de la interrupción de su utópico sueño.

Jack a pesar de la fuerte caída que había tenido aún se hallaba algo adormilado así que lentamente frotó uno de sus ojos con su mano derecha. Al terminar notó algo extraño en esta última: Estaba ligeramente más oscura. Algo confundido miro su otra mano y luego a sus brazos y piernas. ¡¿Qué había pasado con su nívea piel blanca?.

Algo asustado se levantó del suelo y fue corriendo a verse en el espejo de la habitación.

- ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡TATSUHA!

- Buenos días mi joven amo, veo que hoy ha decido madrugar. Es muy raro en usted despertarse a las 6 de la mañana. Me disculpo por mi falta de atención a sus quehaceres matutinos.-dijo el demonio kirin tras aparecer de la nada en la habitación.

- ¡AAHH! Tatsuha, casi me matas del susto.- dijo el pelirrojo quién había sacado su pistola apuntándole en la cabeza al recién aparecido, pero luego bajándola al saber la identidad de éste.-Espera, no me hagas cambiar de tema. ¡¿Qué rayos le pasó a mi lindo cuerpo?.- grito señalándose a sí mismo.

- Cierto, había olvidado mencionarle ese detalle sobre nuestro plan…

- ¿Detalle? ¡¿Ha esto le dices detalle?. ¡Me veo como una mujer!.- dijo señalando el espejo el cuál reflejaba a una señorita de la edad de Jack con largos cabellos rosa, ojos violetas, tez clara sin llegar a ser como la de Jack y unos pechos de copa B aproximadamente.- ¿Qué esto? ¡¿Tengo senos?. ¿Qué le pasó a mi voz?, acepto que hay veces que grito como niña pero esto ya es el colmo. ¡Ay, seguro que mi "amigo" también ha desparecido! ¿Ah?, que alivio. Aún sigo siendo en esa parte hombre, pero… ¡¿qué? ¿soy un andrógeno?. ¡Aaahhh, quiero a mi mamá!.

- Joven amo, disculpa por no habérselo mencionado antes, pero lo más seguro es que se hubiese negado a aceptar. Se supone que tenía que convertirse por completo en una mujer pero por lo que veo sólo lo es de la cadera para arriba. Lo más seguro es que se deba a que Robo-Jack se comió parte de la esencia de transfiguración. Felizmente sus delgadas y finas piernas logran disimular aquel defecto.

- Espera, ¿qué esencia?.

- Recuerdas el dragón de tostadas con mermelada que le hice hace dos meses. Bueno, la mermelada en realidad era una esencia de transfiguración y la leche que tomaste contenía la esencia del alma de una mujer que falleció hace poco. Se supone que la transfiguración debió haber tenido efectos un día después a que usted la ingirió pero decidí aplazarlo para que no interfiriera en nuestro entrenamiento.

- ¡¿Qué?. Estoy confundido...- dijo mientras empezaba a tirarse al suelo y a lloriquear desconsoladamente.

- Permítame aclarar sus dudas, joven amo. Mejor será que tome asiento, esta explicación será un poco larga.-dijo el demonio que ahora se hallaba sentado en la cama de Jack.

Éste último se sentó y tras mirar a los ojos de su sirviente lo apuntó con su arma amenazantemente.- Más te vale tener una buena explicación.

- Bien.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa serena.- ¿Recuerdas que parte de nuestro pacto era ayudarme a cumplir mi venganza contra mi antiguo amo?. Pues… es por ello que te necesito disfrazado para conseguir algunas cosas que hace tiempo me fueron robadas. Una vez que las consigamos, fácilmente podemos asesinar a Hannibal y con ellas después apoderarnos del mundo.

- Espera… ¿con Hannibal te refieres a Hannibal Roy Been? ¿ese frijol diabólico?

- Si… pero en los tiempos en que yo fui su sirviente él se veía como un hombre de la misma edad que yo. Claro que él si era un auténtico demonio.- contestó con algo de ira contenida.

- Ooohhh… ya te entendí, pero aún no te entiendo. ¿Qué cosas te robaron que son tan importantes?

- Hace mucho tiempo tuve una pelea con el maestro Fung. Obviamente no era mi voluntad luchar contra él pero mi antiguo amo me ordenó para distraerlo para que él pudiera escapar. Y para mi mala suerte, perdí. A pesar de ello, el maestro Fung me consideró una amenaza fue entonces que me quito parte de mi energía y mis poderes de kirin, y los dividió en tres sheng gon wus los cuales escondió en lugar desconocido hasta ahora. Excepto uno que ya se ha revelado…

- La garra del kirin…

- Muy bien joven amo, como siempre muy inteligente.- dijo Tatsuha mientras le revolvía los cabellos a su amo.- Sólo falta que se revelen "los ojos del kirin" y "las alas del kirin".

- Entonces tendremos que robarle a Wuya el primer shen gon wu.-dijo deliberadamente el pelirrojo ahora pelirrosa.

- A-ah.- negó con la cabeza el sirviente.- Es hora de que deje esas malas costumbres joven amo. Es por eso que lo he entrenado todo este tiempo. Para que se lo gane usted mismo en un duelo.

- ¡¿Un duelo?. No sé si estés al tanto de ello, pero yo nunca he gano esas cosas, sólo a veces porque la suerte me sonrió ese día.

- No se preocupe joven amo, yo confió plenamente en que usted podrá con ello. No te olvides que yo estaré allí para ayudarte. No estás solo en esto.- dijo con una sonrisa que llegó a tranquilizar a su amo.

- Un momento… ¡¿y qué tiene que ver con todo esto que tenga cuerpo de mujer?. ¿Voy a pelear en un duelo con esta forma? ¿Qué voy hacer así?. A ya, les digo: ¡Hola chicos, hay que hacer un picnic en vez de un duelo, y no se preocupen por la comida porque yo traje melones! ¡Claro, no te preocupes, seguro que les encantará la idea!.- gritó al borde de la desesperación mientras se cogía fuertemente sus recién aparecidos senos.

Ante este último comentario el kirin tuvo que taparse la boca y respirar profundamente para no explotar de la risa. Y antes de que su amo comentara otra tontería decidió continuar con la explicación:- Joven amo, lo que sucede es que hasta que no obtengamos esos sheng gon wus, no es seguro que revelemos su identidad a sus enemigos, en especial si descubren que yo lo estoy acompañando.

- ¿Y por qué una mujer?. ¿No pudiste encontrar el cuerpo de un hombre?-

- La verdad es que si pude hacerlo, pero me daba pena cambiar ese bello rostro que tiene. Así que decidí buscar el cuerpo de un familiar suyo, que gracias a Dios tiene un parecido magnífico en sus facciones. Claro que usted es más lindo por esa blanca piel que posee.- dijo mientras tomaba con una de sus manos la barbilla a su ahora ama.

- ¿Un…familiar?

- Así es. Mírate al espejo. ¿No te parece conocida esa imagen?

- Ahora que lo pienso… creo que sí. ¡Es mi prima Elizabeth!. Recuerdo que tenía una melliza y que sus padres eran igual de descuidados que los míos. Solo nos veíamos en ocasiones porque vivían muy lejos. Espera… ¿La asesinaste?

- No, ella se suicidó junto a su hermana hace más de cinco meses. Hallé sus cuerpos a más de 100 metros de profundidad cerca a una isla. Lo bueno es que al morir ahogadas, una parte de su esencia quedó impregnada en sus restos, lo suficiente como para utilizarlo como un disfraz espiritual para que nadie descubra por un tiempo que eres Jack Spicer.

- Wau… ahora si me da cosita tener este cuerpo. ¡Tengo el cuerpo de un zombie!

- No, no tienes el cuerpo original, es sólo una copia.

- Aaah… ok.

- Lo que tienes que hacer con ese cuerpo es sencillo en cierto modo. Para comenzar este tiempo que nos queda antes de que llegue la primavera será para estudiar algo de la vida y el comportamiento de la señorita Lucy antes de fallecer. De esta manera, a la hora de hacerse pasar por ella sus familiares y conocidos no sospecharán de nosotros.

- ¿Y qué hay de su hermana melliza, Margareth?. Recuerdo que siempre estaban juntas…

- No te preocupes por ello. Tengo a alguien en mente que podría ayudarnos con ello.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No notarán tu presencia?. Después de todo eres un demonio y hasta los niños de seguro sienten que no eres humano…

- No te preocupes, también tomé la esencia del alma de un joven que acompañaba a sus primas el día de su muerte. Era un residente de la isla a donde ellas escaparon, siendo lo más probable que ningún familiar de ellas lo conozca. Gracias a ello no necesito ningún conjuro de transfiguración.

- ¡Qué injusto!. ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser ese chico y evitarme todo este travestismo?

- Por la simple idea de que tienen familiares en común y podrían reconocerlo. Además, siempre quise ver cómo le quedaba un lindo vestido.

- Ooohh… ya entendí. Oye, ¿qué?.

El demonio sólo se limitó a reí ante la cara de indignación de su amo.

- Bien, lo haré. Pero aun así, ¡todo esto es muy injusto!

- No te preocupes joven amo, va a ver que todo va a salir bien.- le dijo mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza a su amo que se hallaba abrazando a sus piernas a punto de volver a llorar.

-… Lo peor sería que los tontos xiaolin, Wuya y… Chase descubran que he llegado al colmo de travestirme para ganarles de una vez por todas. En vez de ganarme su respeto se volverán a burlar de mí. Quizás aguanté por mucho tiempo esas burlas, pero ya no pienso hacerlo más. Así que Tatsuha, has que gane esos sheng gon wu como ha de lugar y logra convertirme en el amo de este mundo, ¡es una orden!.- finalizó Jack con una mirada bastante decidida y algo poco común en él.

- Yes, my lord.- respondió su sirviente y tras decir estas palabras beso la mano derecha de su amo.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un enfadado Robo-Jack señalando al de cabellos azules.- ¡Ajá, con qué tú fuiste el que tomó mis mangas de Kuroshitsuji!

- Oh, Robo-Jack, que gusto verte, justo te iba a llamar para pedirte un favor.- dijo sonriente el acusado.

- No pienso hacert… ¿una chica? ¡¿Es una chica de verdad?

- Ni modo que sea de madera… oye, pero no soy…- Jack no pudo finalizar la frase debido a que su androide se había lanzado precipitadamente encima suyo tumbándolo contra la cama.

- ¡Qué bella eres!. Nunca antes había visto en persona una mujer tan bonita. Sólo he conocido a una bruja gruñona y una japonesita que no se lleva bien con nosotros porque es el enemigo de mi amo. Pero tú eres totalmente diferente, ¡realmente eres hermosa!. Pero que descortés de mi parte, no me he presentado mi nombre es Robo-Jack…

- Robo Jack.- dijo Jack en un tono seco intentando cortar la habladuría sin fin de su sirviente metálico.

- Si ese es mi nombre. Claro pero no te he preguntado el tuyo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Robo-Jack, yo…

- Vamos no seas tímida, no te voy a morder…

- Maldición ya cierra la boca.

- Wau, veo que eres un poco ruda pero no te preocupes, aún sigues siendo muy…

- ¡MALDITA SEA, SOY JACK!.- gritó histérico tras haber sobrepasado sus límites de paciencia. -¿Es que acaso él era así de insoportable?. En ese caso, pobre Chase…-pensó Jack.

- Espera… ¿podrías repetirme eso último?.- dijo con una voz bastante nerviosa y un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo.

- Soy Jack, tu amo. Y si no sales de encima mío en este instante te volaré los circuitos que llevas por sesos.- dijo amenazantemente mientras apuntaba con su pistola la cabeza del androide.

Éste se paró de inmediato y se le quedó mirando por un rato.- ¿Amo Jack?. Oh, por Dios.-luego miró al demonio quién se encontraba pacíficamente sonriendo como siempre, y después volvió a ver a Jack, y así estuvo un buen rato como si tratara de unir ideas e hipótesis con ello.- Si se les ocurrió jugar a las muñecas vivientes, hacerme una broma pesada o tener sexo con un motivo fetichista, sea lo que sea, por favor, ahórrenme los detalles. ¡Yo nunca vi nada!.- después de decir ello se dio media vuelta con intención de dirigirse a la puerta y salir de aquel lugar, pero una mano lo sostuvo de su muñeca, impidiendo lograr su cometido.

- Disculpa si nos malinterpretaste, pero no es por ninguna de esas razones que el joven Jack se encuentre en ese estado. En realidad tiene mucho que ver con el favor que te iba a pedir…

- Un favor que tenga que ver con esto… ¿me vas a vestir de mujer a mí también?.- dedujo el pelirrojo con voz sarcástica.

Al ver como la serena sonrisa del sirviente se agrandó al punto de verse algo maligna, Robo-Jack trago saliva y cambió su semblante a uno de pánico.- ¡No pueden hacerme esto!.

-Si yo caigo tu caes conmigo. Al fin y al cabo yo te cree para que me acompañaras en las buenas y en las malas.-mencionó el/la pelirrosa con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que su sirviente.

Tanto el demonio como su amo se levantaron lentamente de la cama para acercarse poco a poco al asustado robot. Éste sólo se limitó a retroceder lentamente en un triste intento de escapar. Así estuvieron por un buen rato, y sin notarlo, habían llegado a salirse de la habitación.

- Tatsuha, atrapa a Robo-Jack por mí. Ya me aburrí de jugar a atrapar a mi robot…

- Estaba esperando que dijera eso.- respondió el sirviente.

Al escuchar la orden, Robo-Jack intentó correr con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo pero en vano fueron sus esfuerzos ya que al poco tiempo el demonio de ojos azules ya lo tenía atrapado en sus brazos. Lo siguiente que vio fue a su amo acercarse a su oreja y susurrarle algo que con sólo oírlo lo hizo caer en un profundo sueño.

Bien, seguro que después de leer esto ustedes dirán que quizás se me pasaron los tragos, que me fumé algo bien fuerte antes de escribir el cap, o que ya terminé de volverme loca y que necesito aparar una cita en el Larco Herrera xD (un manicomio de Perú). Pues, la verdad es que simplemente se me ocurrió darle este giro momentáneo a la historia para ver más puede suceder. Así que espero que les haya gustado mi ocurrencia al igual que todo lo demás del capítulo :)

El único dato curioso que hay en esta ocasión es la combinación afrodisiaca que Chase usó como aceites de baño. Tanto el jazmín como el gálbano son muy conocidos en los países orientales por aquel efecto en las personas. ¿Cómo sé eso?, bueno, una vez cuando tenía 9 años, mi tía me llevó a su masajista y en la sala de espera habían varias revistas Cosmopolitan. ¡Y me las leí todas!. Ya se imaginan el shock con el que salí del lugar xD !

No se olviden de dejar reviews ;)

Cuidense mucho !

Besos de jazmín para todos, hasta pronto ! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Fingiendo

Hola a todos! Les habla natsu-chan :D

Perdónenme por el retraso, otra vez u.u . Es que ustedes saben lo difícil que es para cualquiera ir por primera vez a la universidad, y la verdad es que me a caído como un balde de agua fría. Pero no todo es tan malo, ¿saben por qué?. Porque soy la única mujer de mi carrera ^^!. Bueno no sé si debería emocionarme por ello jejejeje. Pobres chicos, seguro que ni se les pasa por la cabeza que la única chica del lugar es una fujoshi en potencia muajajajaja xD

NOTA IMPORTANTE: En el anterior capitulo tuve un ligero error en un nombre. En una parte del cap menciono al maestro Fung, y no se si lo notaron, pero su nombre esta subrayado. Bueno, es que en realidad era u nombre que puse por un momento mientras recordaba el nombre del personaje al que realmente queria menionar: el maestro Dachi. Error mio, disculpen por las molestias y por quizas haberlas confundido, porque como muchos sabemos, el único que repartió los sheng gon wu por el mundo fue el maestro Dashi... jejejejeje lo siento. Intentaría corregirlo pero no se como hacerlo, perdon u.u

En fin, advertencias: Sólo shonen-ai. Pero esta vez ya se por cuál rumbo va la historia, hasta ya se el final ^^. Así que ¡Buenas noticias!. Finalmente ya programe todo, este fic va a tener diez capítulos y dos extras (ósea faltan como 7 capítulos, creo que tenemos para rato xD). En cuanto al lemon, también lo programé, va a ser en el capítulo 7, así que paciencia chicos! ^^ (además que este no va a ser el único jijijijijijijijijijiji).

Por cierto, ¿a qué pareja les gustaría ver (o mejor dicho leer) en un lemon de este fic?. Me responden en un review o mensaje para que yo vaya craneando algo ;)

Oh, casi lo olvido. Gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews, me dan energías y ganas de vivir ^^. Los quiero mucho!

Umm… este capítulo se lo dedico a Freaku en memoria a la linda tarde que pasé con ella y mi onee-chan en la convención yaoi, y que definitivamente tiene que repetirse x3!

Ok, ya no los aburro más y… que empiece la historia. :D

* * *

-Capítulo 5: Fingiendo -

Es en estos momentos cuando pienso: ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un hada madrina?. No pido que sea rubia y bonita, bueno, si es posible por mi genial. Pero, lo único que quisiera es que alguien viniera y me concediera el deseo que más añora mi corazón metálico: ser humano. Si bien son seres imperfectos y su vida es muy frágil y corta, me dan envidia. Tienen venas en vez de cables, ojos en vez de cámaras, sentimientos en vez de software… pero sobre todo, tienen la libertad decidir por ellos mismos, sin que ninguna tonta programación los detenga. Si fuese humano podría revelarme contra mi creador y hacer lo que me plazca, pero no, mi programación no me permite tener como objetivo enemigo a mi amo. No es que lo odie, todo lo contrario, lo quiero mucho por haberme creado y por hacer que tenga sentimientos, que aunque sean falsos, por momentos me hacen sentir como si en verdad estuviese vivo, como si tuviese un alma.

En fin, gracias a no poder hacerle daño a mi amo ni con un pétalo de una rosa, y dicho sea el paso tampoco a ese demonio desquiciado… es la razón por la que ahora me encuentro aquí, en un vestido rosado, con cuerpo de chica, ojos del mismo color de mi vestido y cabellos violeta. Si, para variar, mi amo está envuelto en una "brillante idea", y en contra de mi voluntad terminé formando parte de ello. Aunque tal vez este plan si resulte, al fin y al cabo no lo ha ideado él sino ese demonio. Aun así, no tenían por qué meterme en esto. Es totalmente una injusticia…

- Margareth, ¿has estado soñando despierta en vez de escucharme, verdad?

- ¡No me llames así!.- bufo histérico el androide al demonio que acababa de sacarlo de su nube de pensamientos.

- Disculpa, pero sabes muy bien que lo hago para que te acostumbres a responder a ese nombre al igual que a hablar como una señorita. Y por lo que veo el haberte cambiado de voz no sirvió de mucho porque aun sigues hablando de una forma muy ruda.

- Pues que esperabas, soy un hombre. Así fue como crearon y así me quedaré.- respondió cruzando los brazos y desviando su mirada en señal de indignación.

- Vamos, no hay por qué discutir entre nosotros. Somos sirvientes del amo Jack y ambos queremos la felicidad de él aunque no quieras aceptarlo por ahora. Hazlo por el joven amo, por favor.- Tatsuha dijo aquellas palabras con una expresión tan dulce y bella que dejo embelesado al robot de sólo mirar esa sonrisa que por esta vez no aparentaba ser falsa en ningún sentido.

-… Está bien. Pero que quede claro que sólo lo hago porque me beneficiaría que Jack se volviera el amo del mundo.- respondió el androide desviando la mirada para intentar disimular el leve sonrojo que apareció repentinamente.

Tatsuha volvió a sonreír pero esta vez de satisfacción por haber logrado su cometido.- ¿Está bien si volvemos a repasar lo que hablábamos hace un rato?. Es importante que lo memorice a la perfección.

- De acuerdo, pero en modo resumen…

- Bien. Tu nombre es Margareth Spicer. Tienes 16 años y eres la segunda descendiente de la familia multimillonaria Spicer. Tienes una hermana melliza, mayor que tú por tres minutos, llamada Elizabeth, pero que sueles llamar Lizzie. Ella se refiere a ti como Maggie. Ambas viven en una mansión en Connecticut junto a sus padres y veintidós sirvientes al servicio de la familia. Sus padres la mayor parte del tiempo están en viajes de trabajo y tanto tú como tu hermana tienen una mala relación con los sirvientes, por lo tanto a la única persona que confías y tienes afecto es a Elizabeth. Estos últimos años su padre ha estado presionándolas para que empiece tomar riendas en la compañía de la familia. Esta idea para nada les agradó debido a que significaría el aumento de presión en los estudios escolares, tener que participar en reuniones de negocios e incluso tener que comprometerse matrimonialmente con el heredero de otra compañía. Pero más importante, las iban a separar, e incluso enfrentar, debido a que a pesar de que su padre tuviera mucha fe en la capacidad de Elizabeth, su madre siempre había pensado que tú eras la mejor de sus hijas para heredar el puesto en la compañía. Nunca permitirían que las separaran…

- …Entonces…decidieron escapar.

- Exacto. Escaparon a una isla remota cerca del océano Atlántico. Aquel día conocieron a un hombre de 28 años llamado Luke, este se enamoró de tu hermana pero ella nunca lo supo. Ustedes se suicidaron al tercer día después de haber llegado a la isla. Se lanzaron de un risco cerca del muelle pero siendo tan grande el lugar nadie lo notó, excepto Luke, quién vio todo desde la orilla del mar. Él intento salvarlas pero en el momento de adentrarse al mar unas algas se enredaron en su pie. Murió ahogado al poco tiempo. Sus padres piensan que siguen escondidas en alguna parte del mundo pero prefirieron alardear a la prensa diciendo que fue un secuestro para que así las autoridades trabajaran más rápido en su búsqueda, aunque lo que realmente buscaban con eso era hacerse publicidad...

- Oh… que complicado. Al parecer el sufrimiento y la mala suerte es algo de familia.- Robo-Jack giró su vista hacia un punto de la habitación donde se hallaba su amo durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama.- Felizmente me contaste la versión corta…- dijo en un tono sarcástico y regresando su vista al demonio.

Éste último sólo sonrió ante el rostro de enfado del androide.- Por cierto, olvide mencionarte que tu personalidad es bastante seria y calculadora. No te gusta expresar tus emociones a personas desconocidas o que no sean de tu agrado. Todo lo contrario a tu hermana que es muy expresiva, alegre e imprudente.

- Umm… creo que Jack no tendrá problemas por hacerse pasar por ella, él tiene el mismo carácter.

- Había pensado en lo mismo. ..

- ¿Qué tanto hablan de mí?.- Una chica de cabellos rosa se hallaba tallándose los ojos detrás del mueble en donde el demonio y el robot llevaban a cabo su conversación. Al parecer ambos habían estado tan sumidos en la conversación que no notaron su presencia, en especial Robo-Jack, que al escuchar la repentina voz de su ahora ama saltó a los brazos de Tatsuha.

- Buenos días mi amo. ¿Durmió bien?

- Umm… no me quejo.- respondió el aún adormilado genio del mal.

- ¡Dios, amo casi me mata del susto!.- grito el robot aun en brazos del demonio, aunque al darse cuenta de su posición sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sin decir algo se regresó a su original asiento.

- Haz despertado en un momento oportuno. Justo quería comentarle sobre nuestros planes y prepararlo para llevarlos a cabo. Por supuesto… creo que sería mejor que desayunara primero.- Tatsuha como siempre mostraba una sonrisa amable hacia su amo.

- En realidad pensaba tomar un baño primero…

- De acuerdo. Enseguida prepararé su baño... ¿Le gustaría que lo ayudara bañarse?.- una sonrisa seductora se posó en el rostro del kirin.

Jack a pesar de todavía hallarse en una especie de trance vespertino, logró escuchar a la perfección la última frase de su sirviente. Cuando esta llegó a su cerebro para procesarla, un repentino calor se posó en sus mejillas producto de la imagen que se creó en su mente. Agachó la cabeza en un intento de esconder el notorio rubor de su rostro pero Tatsuha lo tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que esta regresara a su posición original. Sus ojos se encontraron con los zafiros del kirin, haciendo que su rostro enrojeciera aún más.

- ¿Qué opina amo?. Es más, si lo desea podríamos bañarnos juntos. Sería para mí todo un placer acompañarlo. No se preocupe por su actual apariencia, para mí siempre será adorable, no importa si se ve como un hombre o una mujer… ¿Qué dices?

El demonio empezó a acariciar incitadoramente con uno de sus dedos la barbilla de Jack, haciendo que este sintiera una especie de corrientes eléctricas pasar por todo su cuerpo.

- Si, Ch…- de pronto Jack abrió desmesuradamente regresando a la realidad. Al parecer andar medio dormido y medio despierto provocó la combinación de ambos mundos y con ello la falsa idea de estar hablando con cierto dragón de ojos dorados.- Que digo… no nono ¿no? ¡No!

- ¿Qué sucedió joven amo?. En un inicio parecía agradarle la idea.- el sirviente se acercó más al rostro de su amo al punto de rozar sus labios con los de él. Jack a pesar de sentir la necesidad de salir corriendo, simplemente su cuerpo no le respondía.

- Esto… ¡hola! ¡aún sigo aquí!.- tanto el sirviente como su amo giraron su mirada hacia el robot.- No quiero interrumpir, pero… si van a hacer "cositas" ¿podrían tomarse la decencia de irse a otro lugar o por último sacarme del cuarto?.

- ¿Cositas, qué cositas?. ¿Quién habló de hacer cositas?. Nadie va hacer cositas. Yo no voy a hacer cositas. Voy a desayunar porque me muero de hambre, además que hay mucho que hacer como… ¡preparar nuestro plan de conquista mundial y entrenar! y... no estoy para perder el tiempo, ¡¿qué, no se nota?.- Jack después de decir ello salió corriendo hacia el comedor misma alma siendo arrastrada por el diablo. Tanto Tatsuha como Robo-Jack se quedaron mirando por un buen rato la puerta por donde su amo había desaparecido, para luego intercambiar una mirada de incomprensión y terminar en una carcajada del robot y en una recatada sonrisa del otro.

* * *

Y así los días volaron, como si se tratarán de minúsculos dientes de león flotando por el aire, pequeños e insignificantes. Los días se volvieron en semanas y luego en meses, y con ello los fríos días del invierno fueron cambiados por la calidez de la primavera. Las aves salen de sus nidos, las mariposas vuelan por los aires cuales hojas secas en otoño. Los jardines dejan el color blanco de la nieve a un lado, para revestirse por las multicolores flores que muestran todo su esplendor a todo animalillo que despierta de su largo sueño. ¿Y quién no amaría esta época del año?. Tan colorida, tan hermosa. Incluso se puede respirar un cálido amor en el aire, es época de am… ¡Auch!

- Maldita sea Dojo, ¡Ya cierra la boca! ¡Es domingo por la mañana!. ¿No puedes esperar por lo menos que sean las ocho para empezar con tus charlatanerías?. ¡Dios, son las cincos de la mañana!.

Tal y como había mencionado cierto guerrero, eran las cinco de la mañana en aquel retirado templo Xiaolin. Donde a pesar que el sol aún no mostrara señales de existencia, no era excusa ni para Raimundo ni para Dojo de comenzar una de sus típicas discusiones por la impertinencia del otro. Y esta vez la pelea inició con un certero golpe por parte de Raimundo hacia la nuca del dragón milenario.

- Opss, lo siento Raimundo.- El pequeño dragón escondió parte de su rostro con su cola para tratar de tapar su tímido sonrojo ante la reprimenda del guerrero xiaolin, mientras que su mano izquierda frotaba el área de su cuerpo anteriormente agredida. Aunque luego su tímido semblante pasó a ser uno de indignación, apuntando con su dedo índice decididamente.- ¡Pero no te voy a permitir que llames charlatanería a mi reflexión de inicio de primavera!. Siempre lo hago el primer día de primavera, sólo que esta vez decidí hacerlo más temprano aprovechando que cierto compañerito tuyo me despertó.-

Al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras y en especial de las últimas que mencionó, Dojo notó que como siempre se le había escapado un detalle muy importante a la persona menos indicada. El dragón en un acto reflejo se tapó la boca, sin darse cuenta que con ello había cavado el hueco de su propia tumba.

Raimundo aún con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión furiosa, levantó una de sus cejas en señal de requerir una explicación más exacta de lo último mencionado por el dragón.

Dojo dio un largo suspiro y luego dijo:- Está bien… fue Omi. Pero no creas que salió por algo importante, nada eso. Tú sabes cómo son los chicos a su edad, le gustan salir a recorrer el mundo por la madrugada mientras nadie los vigila, sentirse libre y…

- Dojo… ¿tú y Omi están escondiéndome algo, verdad?

- Esconder… no. Yo no escondo nada…- el pequeño dragón desvió la mirada y empezó a sudar en frío. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No podía decirle sobre el paradero de Omi, sería como traicionarlo.

Raimundo enroló los ojos y sus cejas se fruncieron más de lo que ya estaban hace un rato.- Dojo… no intentes engañarme. Te conozco tanto a ti como a Omi, y por ello sé que ustedes tienen algo entre manos. Pero no te preocupes, no necesito que me digas qué es. Tarde o temprano los descubriré y cuando llegué ese día ambos estarán en serios problemas. No quiero que se repita lo del incidente de las arenas del tiempo. Así que más les vale cuidar bien sus acciones, porque los estaré vigilando ¿Entendido?.

El guerrero xiaolin después de decir ello y mirar a Dojo con la mirada más asesina y amenazadora que podía hacer con las pocas horas de sueño que tenía, desapareció a través de la puerta corrediza dejando a un dragón temblando ligeramente de los nervios.

- Ok. Nota mental: nunca meterse con la hora de dormir de Raimundo.

* * *

- ¡Chase, Chase! ¡Mira, encontré algo!.

En medio de una inmensa habitación llena de estantes con libros quizás desconocidos para gran parte de la humanidad, se hallaba un niño alegre saltando de un lado a otro con un libro abierto que le doblaba la altura. Junto a él, sentado en un gran mueble también con un libro en sus manos, se encontraba a su enemigo natural, Chase Young. Éste al notar los saltos de Omi, notó que la intención del pequeño era llamar su atención, así que volteó hacia el niño y posó su mirada hacia el antiguo libro que este llevaba en brazos.

- ¿Astrología?. Pensé que íbamos a buscar libros de hechicería y conjuros…

- Si… pero, estuve pensando lo último que dijiste sobre ese demonio Tatsuha, y sobre eso de que antes era un ángel. Quizás, aunque el halla traicionado al Cielo y ellos lo hayan expulsado, tal vez… aún mantenga contacto con ciertos seres que conoció en el tiempo que era bueno. Entonces, si los ángeles hablan con dioses… con mayor razón con cosas simples como las estrellas, árboles sagrados o el mismo mar. Estoy más que seguro de estar en lo correcto. ¡Yo nunca me equivoco!.

- De acuerdo… déjame ver ese libro.- Chase empezó a leer con detenimiento el contenido del libro. Hablaba sobre las estrellas más antiguas y cercanas a la Tierra, y sobre las numerosas leyendas contadas por culturas ahora inexistentes. Una de estas leyendas narraba la historia de cuatro estrellas guardianas que habían sido mandadas por el Cielo para velar por la Tierra en cada una de las estaciones. Estas eran Spica, Altair, Fomalhaut y Betelgeuse. Cada una aparecía en el cielo durante la primavera, verano, otoño e invierno respectivamente. A pesar de verse como simples estrellas, estos tomaban forma humana ante la mirada de un ser divino o del inframundo. Además de ello, cada una poseía un don diferente, estos eran la fuerza sobrenatural, la suerte psíquica, la agilidad física y la defensa espiritual. Las estrellas utilizaban aquellos poderes sobre aquellos seres que alguna vez las hallan salvado de algún peligro mortal. El efecto de cada don varía del ser a quien se le haya otorgado, y este dura sólo durante la estación en la que la estrella esté en vigilancia.- … ¿Defensa espiritual?. Supongo que tendría sentido tomando en cuenta que todo esto ocurrió en el invierno. Muy buena deducción, pequeño monje.

- Por supuesto. Yo siempre hago muy buenas deducciones.- El ego de Omi a veces podía llegar a superar por millones de proporciones a su propia altura, pero el hecho de haber sido alagado por una persona como Chase Young hizo que su orgullo llegara hasta el infinito y más allá. Aunque esto solo duró por un momento, puesto que el guerrero heylin cambió su semblante a uno de duda y quizás algo de sarcasmo.

- Bien pequeño. Ahora dime… ¿quién te dijo sobre el vínculo de las estrellas con los ángeles?

- ¿Qué? ¿No es obvio?. Lo supe por mi propia cuenta. Es algo que se deduce con facilidad contando con mi gran sabiduría de guerrero Xiaolin.

Una de las cejas de Chase se levantó elegantemente mientras miraba a Omi. Obviamente había una explicación más lógica.

El pequeño xiaolin dio un suspiro de resignación.- Esta bien… en realidad solo fue una idea al aire a partir de una historia que me contó Baihu.

- ¿Baihu?. ¿Estás hablando de uno de mis sirvientes, verdad?

- Sí. Hace dos días vine más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Tú aún estabas durmiendo y él me dijo que mejor esperara a que despertases. Creo que me vio bastante aburrido sentado el sillón y por eso se sentó junto a mí y me contó varias historias. Una de ellas trataba sobre un niño y su ángel guardián. El niño enfermaba constantemente y por ello no podía salir de su casa. Buscando una forma de curar su enfermedad, una noche el ángel se encontró con un demonio en forma de lobo tratando de comerse a una mujer vestida de dorado. El ángel intento ser cuidadoso con sus movimientos y antes que el lobo notara su presencia le clavó una espada en su columna vertebral. El demonio murió en el acto y su cuerpo se esfumó como en una nube negra. La mujer estaba muy agradecida con el ángel y fue entonces que le dijo que era una estrella. Ésta en agradecimiento le otorgó un deseo. El ángel sin dudarlo le pidió que curara al niño. La estrella después de oír el deseo desapareció. Cuando el ángel regresó a casa encontró que el niño estaba tal y como esperaba, sin ningún rastro de la enfermedad. La salud del niño duró todo lo que restaba del verano. Fue el verano más feliz que el niño y el ángel vivieron. Al finalizar la temporada el niño volvió enfermar y al poco tiempo murió, pero ni el ángel ni el niño entristecieron por ello, porque para ellos ni siquiera la muerte podría quitarles todos los momentos que vivieron juntos aquel verano.

- Omi… ¿estás llorando?

- ¿Qué? ¡No!. ¿Por quién me tomas?. Yo no lloro… sólo es polvo que ha entrado en mi ojo.- Omi frotaba sus ojos con el torso de su manga tratando de que el Chase no notará unas esas pequeñas lágrimas que saltaron de sus ojos en el momento más inoportuno.-…Además la culpa la tiene Baihu por contar historias tan tristes.

- Así que esa era la razón por la que ese día estabas más callado que de costumbre…- una casi desapercibida sonrisa apareció momentáneamente el rostro de Chase. Siempre le había resultó algo divertido lo sentimental e inocente que podía llegar a ser el pequeño monje.

- A pesar de que Baihu siempre me esté contando historias triste, me gusta pasar tiempo con él. También tus otros sirvientes son muy buena personas. Nunca me imaginé que se comportaran así fuera del campo de batalla. Ni siquiera pensé que pudieran convertirse en personas.

- No se convierten en personas, sólo regresan a su verdadera forma, la que tenían antes de convertirse en mis sirvientes. Pueden cambiar de forma cuando ellos deseen pero sólo pueden hacerlo mientras estén en la ciudadela.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ellos prefieren que sea así, y yo quiero que sea así.

Omi se sentía algo incómodo al pensar lo difícil que debe ser para las fieras de Chase ser sus sirvientes y contar con tan poca libertad. Sentía que la respuesta de Chase era uno de los caprichosos de él al cual todos aceptaban, pero no quiso profundizar más el tema por miedo a romper la confianza temporal que mantenía con él.

- Bueno, aunque sólo puedo pasar tiempo con ellos estando aquí, tengo que aceptar que me divierto mucho. Digamos el otro día que paseaba por el jardín me encontré con Abel y me invitó a jugar con él y con Gabriel a un juego que según él me iba a encantar.

Chase al escuchar aquellos nombres se le vino a la cabeza el rostro de dos panteras a las que menos quisiera que Omi se encontrara, menos aún si la oración en la que se menciona sus nombres tenga la palabra "juegos". Su respiración se detuvo con sólo pensar en lo que le pudieron hacerle.

- … Pero yo le dije que no, porque yo ya soy muy grande para estar jugando.

Chase sintió que algo le regresaba a su cuerpo al escuchar lo último dicho por el niño.

- … Pero él insistió, me tomó de la mano y me jaló hasta una de las torres del castillo.

El semblante de Chase regresó a tomar aires de pánico, aunque esto sólo era visible para personas que lo conocieran demasiado.

- … Abel se veía bastante feliz con mi compañía así que lo pensé un poco, y decidí dejar de resistirme. Fue entonces que se nos cruzó Tábata y le preguntó a Chris a dónde me llevaba. Él puso una cara de pánico realmente graciosa y luego se lo llevó a un rincón del pasillo. Ambos estuvieron discutiendo por un buen rato y por último Tábata empezó a darle coscorrones a Abel. Después le dio un trapeador y lo mandó a limpiar el vestíbulo. Me sentía algo culpable, yo no quise que él fuera castigado por mi culpa, él sólo quería jugar conmigo, aunque sí estuvo mal que se escapara de sus deberes. Luego ella me miró, y de tener una cara realmente enojada cambió a una bastante amable, me llevó con ella a la cocina y me invitó un pye de limón que ella había preparado hace poco. A los minutos llegaste tú y nos fuimos a la biblioteca como siempre. Sé que no debería burlarme, pero no puedo evitar reír un poco por eso. Aunque después de todo, me quedé con la duda del juego que me iba a enseñar a, quizás si terminaba siendo interesante…

- Creo que lo mejor sería es que nunca lo averiguaras, o al menos no por ahora.

- Pero ¿por qué?. ¿Es que acaso es algo que esconde el lado heilyn?… Ah… ya veo… ¡sabía que tramaban algo!

- Nada eso pequeño monje. Simplemente es algo que todos los adultos escondemos a los niños por su propia seguridad.

- Pero a tiene la misma edad que yo…

- Es sólo su edad aparente, en realidad él tiene 103 años.

- Ooh… aun así no le encuentro sentido esconderme ese algo.

Chase dio un largo suspiro e intentó pensar en algo para cambiar el tema de la conversación. Definitivamente él no iba a ser culpable de quitarle la inocencia a Omi y menos tener que responsabilizarse por algún error de sus sirvientes. Esa noche Abel y Gabriel conocerán su furia por meterlo en semejante lío.

- Al parecer ya has conocido también a esos dos y a Tábata… ¿No te han causado ningún problema además de ese incidente, verdad?

- Umm… no. Aunque una vez, cuando vine el viernes a visitarte por la noche, iba a entrar como de costumbre a tu habitación, pero Tábata me detuvo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta…

- Flash Back –

Tenía una de mis manos en la perilla. Estaba decidido a abrir la puerta, necesitaba hablar con la persona que se hallaba detrás de ella. Pero una mano delgada y larga me tomo de la muñeca frustrando mi cometido.

- Hola pequeño niño. ¿Pero qué haces hasta tan altas horas de la noche en los aposentos de mi amo?.- la dulce voz del ser quién me había detenido pertenecía a Tábata. Yo di una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo y ella también lo hizo. Me sentí un algo fastidiado por el sobrenombre por el cuál la mujer me había saludado, pero al fin y al cabo desde que la conozco ella siempre se ha referido a mí de esa manera y creo que volviéndome a negarle en este momento no ganaría nada. ¡Cómo odio que todos me traten como a un niño!. En fin, no debo olvidar el objetivo de mi visita a este lugar…

- Oh, buenas noches señorita Tábata. Mañana en la mañana todos los monjes xiaolin vamos a tener el entrenamiento mensual en el que el maestro Fung calificará nuestras mejoras y defectos, es por eso que no podré venir como siempre en la mañana. Entonces pensé en venir por la noche para no perder el tiempo de nuestra investigación.

- Umm… ya veo. Pero, me temo que no podrás pasar tiempo con el amo Chase esta noche. Él está… ocupado.

- ¿Ocupado? ¿Haciendo qué?

- Pues… durmiendo. ¿No es obvio?

- Qué extraño. Pensé que Chase solo dormía dos días a la semana. Él mismo me dijo que no necesitaba tantas horas de sueño como los humanos, y por ello sólo dormía los martes y los jueves.

- Aa… si, así es. Pero, a veces hace excepciones, como hoy. Cuando está muy estresado él siempre toma una siesta para intentar relajarse.

- Umm… podría ser, pero si es así, ¿por qué escuchó ruidos provenientes de la puerta?.- Sentía que había un misterio que tanto Chase como su sirvienta me intentaban esconder. Estaba muy decidido a descubrirlo ahora que sé de su existencia.

Ella no respondió. Se quedó callada por un largo rato. Luego pegó por un momento su oreja a la puerta y noté que su rostro mostraba algo de pánico además de estar ligeramente enrojecido. Como si hubiese recordado mi presencia, me miró nerviosamente y me dijo:- Oh… al parecer el amo Chase está haciendo su ronda de ejercicios nocturnos…

Pegué una de mis orejas en el mismo lugar donde ella había puesto la suya y me detuve a escuchar… Eran… ¿gritos?

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?. No puedes invadir la privacidad de mi amo mientras esta ejercitándose.

- ¿Y por qué se escuchan gritos? ¿Es que acaso está torturando personas?.- ¡Aja!, había dado con el martillo ¿o era clavo?, no importa. La cara de nervios de Tábata lo decía todo. Lo que hacía Chase por las noches era torturar a personas y eso no lo iba a permitir.

- ¿Ejercitándose con gritos?. Sí, claro.- la empujé ligeramente y tomé la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla pero ella otra vez me tomó de la mano.

- ¿Gritos?. ¿No estarás pensando que mi amo está torturando personas, verdad? No, no, no, nada de eso. Él será un heylin y un enemigo de la bondad por naturaleza y quizás hace mucho tiempo él era capaz de destruir ciudades enteras, pero nunca torturaría personas por un simple capricho…

- ¿Entonces por qué se escuchan gritos?.

- ¿Gritos? ¿Quién habló de gritos?. Me temo que estás confundiendo con gritos a la música que escucha mi amo para ejercitarse.

- ¿Música?.

- Si, es una música especial que según él al escucharla su fuerza aumenta al menos a un 50%

- ¿En serio? ¡Déjame ver!.- esta vez si iba a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Noo! No puedes interrumpirlo. Sólo… piensa en lo… malhumorado que se pondría conmigo. De hecho me castigaría. Por favor… no abras la puerta. Es más tengo una mejor idea, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a la cocina y te invito unos brownies de chocolate que acabo de preparar hace poco.

Ella aún mantenía un semblante bastante nervioso, pero aun así me sonreía muy amablemente. No puedo ser tan desconsiderado con ella después de lo amable que es conmigo, no quisiera que Chase la castigara por mi culpa. Entonces, le tomé de la mano y dejé que me guiara hasta la cocina del lugar. Esta se hallaba al otro lado de la habitación de Chase. Noté que cada cierto tiempo Tábata junto a otras mujeres que se hallaban en la cocina ponían un vaso en la pared y encima de él su oreja, y todas mientras hacían ello mostraban una sonrisa realmente misteriosa para mí y se miraban las unas a las otras como si estuviesen hablando en algún idioma secreto.

Pasada la medio hora de lo sucedido finalmente Chase salió de la habitación junto a Baihu y otros dos sirvientes.

- Fin del Flashback –

- ¿Y… me vas a decir que música mágica era la que escuchas?.

La cara de Chase ahora si era realmente espectacular, claro que sólo para quién conociera sus expresiones. A simple vista tenía una expresión de enojo, pero en realidad, era una mezcla de confusión, pánico y vergüenza.

- ¡Ay, no creas en las tonterías que te dicen mis sirvientes!.

- ¿Entonces qué estabas haciendo?

- ¡Amo Chase! Venga pronto. Uno de los cuervos que quedó inconsciente hace tres meses acaba de despertar.- Una voz interrumpió la incómoda conversación y un hombre de cabellos blancos ingresó a la habitación.

- Baihu… siempre tan oportuno. Quizás este cuervo si conserve los recuerdos del incidente en la guarida de Wuya…

Dos minutos después Chase, Omy y Baihu se hallaban en una de las tantas habitaciones de la ciudadela. Esta estaba siendo ocupada en este momento por decenas de fieras, todas rodeando a una cama en la cual se encontraba descansando a un hombre de cabellos tan negros como las inmensas alas que emanaban de sus brazos, su estado era realmente grave, tenía vendas de pasadas heridas por todos lados, sus labios denotaban su estado de deshidratación y sus ojos semi abiertos era una clara señal de que apenas podía reunir fuerzas para mantenerse despierto por ese instante.

Chase les ordenó a todos los sirvientes que salieran de la habitación. Baihu no salió del lugar pero al ver que su amo no le repetía la orden decidió quedarse allí.

El dragón heylin se acercó al cuervo y a penas se divisó su imagen en la mirada de su sirviente, este sonrió como si no tuviese ninguna condolencia en su cuerpo. Chase se limitó a saludarlo fríamente como siempre acostumbraba a hablar con la mayoría de sus sirvientes.

- Veo que al fin has despertado… tardaste mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaste que iba a esperar?

- Lo siento, mi amo. Debí ser más cuidadoso, pero ese hombre era tan… y yo…

- No quiero detalles de tu incompetencia. Aquella tarde que te mande junto a los demás cuervos a la guarida de Wuya… sólo dime todo lo que viste ahí.

- Si, mi amo. Estábamos todos escondidos entre las hojas de unos árboles cercanos a una de las ventanas del lugar. Lo primero que vimos fue a la señorita Wuya inconsciente en el suelo, esta tenía varias heridas a simple vista. Al lado de ella había un hombre alto, con largos cabellos azules y de increíble belleza, aunque esta era opacada por la oscura aura que poseía. Supusimos que era un demonio por ello. Además, al fondo de la habitación, había a otra persona arrodillada sobre el suelo, pero no podíamos reconocerlo por la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos. Por ello, intentamos acercarnos más, pero por desgracia, la rama en la que me apoyé se rompió al instante, cayendo yo al césped. El sonido no fue muy fuerte pero si lo suficientemente audible como para atraer la atención del demonio. Al poco tiempo mis compañeros ya se hallaban inconscientes alrededor de todo el lugar, pero yo en el instante en que estos fueron atacados, subí al marco de la ventana y entré a la habitación. Ahí fue cuando lo vi, era Jack Spicer. Me fue un poco difícil aceptar que era él debido a que este tenía una mirada que jamás le había visto, era indescriptible. Tenía varias heridas en su cabeza y brazos, y por la manera en que abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo su tórax, podía deducir que tenía una de sus costillas fracturadas. En un comienzo pensé que estas habían sido causadas por el demonio, pero al percibir algo de magia negra en ellas deduje que fueron provocadas por Wuya, lo cual me dejó más confundido. Se le veía un algo aislado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, desde el momento en que entré a la habitación sólo lo veía mirando una y otra vez un anillo de plata con una gran gema azul que llevaba puesto en uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… con que el estúpido de Jack ahora sí que metió la pata. Aunque yo en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo, tal vez.-la voz de una fémina irrumpió en la habitación interrumpiendo abruptamente la conversación de los allí presentes.

- ¡Wuya! ¿A qué has venido? Aquí no hay nada que te interese.- Omi con tan sólo notar la presencia de la bruja, adoptó una posición defensiva lista para responder a cualquier ataque de parte de ella pero uno de los brazos de Chase lo detuvo.

- Vaya, linda forma de dar la bienvenida a alguien que viene a aportar información…

- Si se trata de algo importante ignoraré que hayas entrado a mi casa sin mi autorización.

- Por supuesto que es importante. ¿Por quién me tomas, mi querido Chase?.

- Umm… bien Wuya, ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio?.

- ¿Si quiero algo a cambio?. No, nada de eso. Sólo que creo que estando en estas circunstancias sería mejor que uniéramos fuerzas. Se avecina una gran tormenta y nadie sabe a quién ira a caerle los truenos encima.

- ¿Acaso estás pidiéndome que te devuelva tu puesto de ama de llaves?.- una sonrisa sarcástica adornaba la cara de Chase, mientras que Wuya intentaba morderse la lengua para no devolverle el insulto.

- ¿Aceptas o no?

- De acuerdo, pero pobre de ti que se te ocurra volver a traicionarme… Lo que temes que te haga ese demonio será chiste de tercera comparado con lo que yo te haré.

- Está bien, está bien, evitaré traicionarte. Oh, casi lo olvido, veo que el monje enano también está al tanto del asunto..- Wuya giró hacia Omi y se agachó con el fin de poder mirarlo frente a frente.- ¿Qué dices, hacemos un trato en silencio?

- ¡Yo no hago tratos con ninguna bruja heylin!, pero, supongo que dadas las circunstancias voy a tener que hacer una excepción. Bien, acepto cooperar con ustedes, pero con la condición de que sólo lo haré para enfrentar a ese demonio. No pienso mezclarme en los malignos actos del lado heylin y menos abandonar al lado del bien.

- Eso lo tenemos muy claro pequeño monje, y al menos yo te doy mi palabra que no permitiré que Wuya amenace al lado del bien y a los demás monjes xiaolin. Por mi parte, yo tampoco lo haré.

- Bien. Ahora que todos estamos del mismo lado, les explicaré que importante es el último detalle que mencionó tu sirviente, Chase. Como te conté con anterioridad, el anillo donde se hallaba el alma de Tatsuha Tenshi se encontraba protegido por una caja mágica que mi maestra creó. Se supone que sólo se abriría con la sangre de una mujer virgen pero por lo que veo que sea mujer u hombre no tuvo importancia. En fin, una vez abierta la caja, esta absorbe al alma de la virgen sacrificada y sólo a ella se revelará el alma de Tatsuha. Mi maestra Zhi Liu era una mujer muy destructiva y adoraba ver el caos creado por la venganza, así que por ello deduzco el por qué hechizó la caja de esa manera. Lo más seguro es que haya pensado que un grupo de personas intentarían asesinar a una virgen para abrir la caja y obtener el poder en ella, y que esta al ser sacrificada acepte hacer un pacto con Tatsuha, y junto a él vengarse de todos los que la asesinaron y todo lo que esté relacionado con ellos. Seguro que estuvo esperando este día con ansias, aunque nunca pensó que esto iba ir en contra de su propia ex aprendiz. ¡Y luego venía a decirme a mi tonta!. Claro… ¡ella se muere y me deja con todo el problema!.

- ¿Con que un pacto?. Pero todo pacto tiene una condición. Lo sé por experiencia propia.

- Por supuesto. Nadie en su sano juicio ofrece sus poderes por nada a cambio, más aún si es un demonio que no ha comido desde hace siglos…- bastó con esa frase y la sádica sonrisa de Wuya para que el dragón heylin entendiera cuál era la condición.

El hasta entonces sereno rostro de Chase se transformó en uno de furia y sin pensarlo, golpeó fuertemente la pared que se hallaba a su lado con uno de sus puños.- ¡Qué idiota! ¡Es un idiota!.

Omi miraba en silencio el escenario sin lograr entender que era exactamente lo que hizo enojar tan repentinamente a Chase. Viendo que este estaba fuera de sí, prefirió acercarse a Wuya.- Disculpa, pero… no entendí muy bien. ¿Qué le va a pasar a Jack Spicer?

- ¿No es obvio pequeño?. Su alma va a pasar por la peor condena que esta pueda tener: va a ser devorada por un demonio.

- No… ¡no puede ser!. Jack no puede terminar así… yo me prometí a mí mismo que… yo…- Omi estaba realmente confundido, aceptar que el alma de Jack se iría al peor de los infiernos y que sobretodo no pudiera cumplir con su palabra de convertirlo en una persona buena lo tenía atormentado, pero sobre todo, triste.- ¡Espera!. Quizás no acepto el pacto… quizás sólo…

- Claro que lo aceptó. El anillo que llevaba puesto es la prueba de ello. Sólo al ponerse el anillo eres capaz de obtener la obediencia de Tatsuha, y una vez aceptado ello no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¡Pero debemos hacer algo!

- Estas en un grave error, Omi.- la voz grave de Chase hizo que Wuya y Omi voltearan hacia él, y el serio rostro que mostraba hizo que ninguno de los dos se les ocurriera mencionar alguna palabra más.- Él decidió tener ese destino. Nosotros no somos nadie para decidir por él. Si él quiere podrirse en el infierno, que lo haga, no me importa en lo absoluto. Pero, si lo hizo por querer declararme la guerra, pues bien, guerra es lo que tendrá.

Sin decir más, abrió la puerta de la habitación y desapareció tras ella dejando solamente el estruendo de la puerta al ser cerrada violentamente.

* * *

Hay veces en la vida que uno siente que algo hicimos mal, que actuamos sin pensar, y terminamos perjudicando a los demás y a nosotros mismos. Algunas veces estos errores, de una u otra forma, podemos solucionarlos. Pero, cuando estos no tienen solución, sentimos como que un nudo se formó en nuestra garganta y se queda ahí estancado con la intención de no hacernos olvidar esa culpa; y, que finalmente, nos hace sentir como si estuviéramos cerca de un precipicio con los ojos vendados. Es en estas ocasiones cuando no queda de otra que enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hacemos, dejar que nuestro ánimos de superación y arrepentimientos nos guie y así tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podremos ser dignos de un final al que algunos llamamos "ser felices por siempre" o al menos por lo que dure.

Querámoslo o no, todos pasamos por ello alguna vez en nuestra vida, y nuestro querido Jack Spicer no es la excepción, que, entre miles de periodistas y fotógrafos, y fingiendo una vida que no le pertenece; finalmente cayó en cuenta en el gran lío en el que se había metido y que, para bien o para mal, no tenía más solución que seguir adelante. A pesar de ello, una pequeña esperanza nacía a partir de un pequeño pero muy importante hecho: esta vez no estaría solo.

- Señorita Elizabeth. ¿Podría explicarnos detalladamente la razón de su viaje a las islas sin previo aviso? ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que la causa sea por un amante?.

- Mi hermana y yo solo queríamos darnos unas vacaciones antes de tener que empezar a asumir los roles en la compañía de nuestros padres como dignas herederas que somos. Sólo tenemos dieciséis años así que queríamos pasar un tiempo a solas antes de empezar a responsabilizarnos en algo tan importante como es Spicer Inc. La razón principal de nuestro viaje no fue por un amante o alguna causa similar, así que no insistan. Reitero al decir que sentimos mucho el haber salido del país sin previo aviso, más aún que haya sido por tanto tiempo. Aceptamos que nuestra actitud fue muy inmadura y que no se volverá a repetir de ahora en adelante.

- Disculpen señoritas Spicer, pero nos han informado que en su estancia en las islas, un joven natal del sitio las estuvo acompañando...

- Disculpe si no fui muy clara, pero por favor no insistan en el tema. La razón del viaje no fue por algún amante mío o de Margareth. Aunque vale decir que sus fuentes están en lo correcto, si estuvimos con un chico todo ese tiempo, pero no es mi amante, es mi mayordomo. Lo contratamos durante nuestra estancia en la isla. Es más, él está aquí presente cumpliendo su rol perfectamente.

Ya habían pasado más de una hora desde que la conferencia de prensa había iniciado. Esta fue invocada por los padres de las gemelas una hora después de que sus "hijas" habían tocado la puerta de su mansión. Jack y Robo-Jack, o mejor dicho, Elizabeth y Margareth, estuvieron en la sala del lugar respondió las innumerables preguntas de los reporteros por un largo tiempo. Y cuando Jack pensó que ya no podría aguantar más aquella tortura, los guardaespaldas de la familia intervinieron en la conferencia y retiraron a todos los reporteros, tal y como si le hubieran leído la mente. Bueno, quizás no ellos, sino quien los mandó, el cual no es nadie más que el nuevo mayordomo de la familia Spicer.

Jack se sentía bastante aliviado, y aprovechando que no había nadie vigilándolo por el momento intentó escapar del lugar, no importaba si era la habitación de su prima, el jardín o cualquier otro lado, lo que le interesaba era salir de allí antes de que un nuevo problema se le apareciera en el camino. Pero para variar el destino le agradaba regocijarse con su sufrimiento, y justo en el momento en el abrió la puerta, la imagen de un hombre rubio, de aparentes 30 años y muy atractivo apareció tras de ella y por si fuera, poco lo saludó por su falso nombre, le sonrió muy amablemente y le dio un beso en una de sus manos. Fue tal el shock para Jack, que no logró vocalizar ni una sola palabra. Y como si se tratara de un acto de magia, detrás de él, apareció su fiel sirviente a atender el silencioso llamado de auxilio de su amo.

Para Tatsuha era suficiente ver el rostro de desconcierto de su amo para entender la pregunta que este tenía en mente. Él se agachó hacia el oído de Jack, tapando elegantemente aquel acercamiento para que los demás expectantes no pudieran leer sus labios, y con sumo cuidado le susurró: -Él es Benjamin Hamilton, dueño de una gran cadena de hoteles y socio de negocios de su padre…

- Ben… jamin…

- Veo que necesitaste la ayuda de alguien más para recordarme. No te culpo, al fin y al cabo solo me viste una vez cuando tenías trece años.- El hombre de cabellos rubios se le acercó para acariciarle su cabeza y dedicarle una sonrisa comprensiva para intentar relajar el ahora tenso rostro de Jack, sin obtener grandes resultados por supuesto.

- Aunque sigues luciendo tan o más bella que entonces.- Después de decir ello, miró a Tatsuha que miraba aquella escena en silencio.- Tú debes ser el joven que acompañó a Elizabeth y a Margareth en su viaje por las islas… es un gusto conocerte, Luke ¿verdad?.

- El honor es el mío. Que alguien tan importante como usted salude a un simple mayordomo como yo es un acto digno de apreciar.- Tatsuha hizo una pequeña reverencia y al momento de levantar su rostro a su antigua posición, se topó con los ojos de aquel hombre._-¿Dorados?. ¿Por qué es que me resultan tan familiares?. Debe ser mi imaginación. Después de todo he conocido a muchas personas con ese color de ojos. Es normal que cualquiera tenga aquel color. Pero para matar las dudas… será mejor que lo vigile de cerca…-_ _pensó tratando de no revelar sus dudas a través de las facciones de su rostro._

- Tengo que agradecerle el haber cuidado a Margareth y a mi preciosa Elizabeth. No sé qué hubiese hecho si algo le hubiera sucedido.- al decir esto Ben tomó de los hombros a Jack por un lado.- Después de todo, no quisiera que mi prometida resultara herida por causa de una de sus locuras de adolescente.

Al oír esa última frase algo en el cerebro de Jack y Tatsuha cómo que se desprendió de su posición original, provocando que Tatsuha agrandara sus ojos en señal de gran sorpresa, aunque regresando a su compostura al poco rato; y haciendo que Jack empujará con gran fuerza al rubio.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Ya me extrañaba que no actuaras con esa adorable actitud apática que tanto te caracteriza… Pensé que tu padre ya te lo había dicho y que ya lo habías aceptado.

- Pero, ¡po-por supuesto que no!. ¿Pero qué rayos tienen en la cabeza tú y mi padre?. ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!. Además, ¡sólo tengo 16 años!, ¿acaso no es un delito casarse con un menor de edad?.

- En realidad, mi hermana está en lo cierto. Legalmente los menores de dieciocho años no pueden casarse, menos aun si es con un mayor de edad. Tampoco está aprobado que un mayor de edad tenga una relación amorosa con alguien menor, peor si se trata de tener relaciones sexuales, aunque estas sean aprobadas por el o la menor, simplemente están prohibidos. Incluso podría ir a la cárcel por ello, sin contar con la mala publicidad que le haría a su compañía y a su propia reputación.- la voz de Robo-Jack, o para todos los oyentes, Margareth; interrumpió estrepitosamente la conversación, dándole el suficiente tiempo a Jack para regresar al lado de Tatsuha.

- Oh, señorita Margareth, buenos días. Siempre tan lista y madura para ser una chica de tu edad. A veces me pregunto por qué no te elegí a ti, pero creo que se debe a la simple razón de que tu hermana tiene ese algo adorable que me encanta de la familia Spicer…No es personal, preciosa.- después de decir ello, tomó con su mano una de las coletas del cabello de Robo-Jack y se las acercó a besarla, luego la soltó lentamente. Robo-Jack mantuvo su semblante rígido y serio como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_- ¡Qué sorpresa!. Sí que Robo-Jack se está tomando su papel muy en serio. Jack debe estar con ganas de matarme. Eso del matrimonio debió haber sido un acuerdo del padre de último minuto. Dios, este hombre está empezando a ganarse mi desprecio- pensó Tatsuha disimulando su fastidio._

_- Mantén la compostura, mantén la compostura… ¡aaaaah!. No puedo. Este tipo me da miedo. Felizmente no soy su objetivo, pero aun así lo que acaba de hacer fue bastante perturbador para mí, ¿y encima tengo que mantenerme serio?. Dios, esto me pasa por tratar de ayudar a Jack.- pensó Robo-Jack aun manteniendo su rostro serio_

_- ¡Mamá! ¡Quiero a mi mamá!. Ya entiendo porque ella me dijo que su familia era rara. Aunque ella también es bastante rara… no importa. ¡Buuaaa!, no me quiero casar, soy demasiado joven. Ni siquiera soy mujer para ser una esposa, es más, ni siquiera es mi vida. ¿En qué lío me he metido?.- pensó Jack escondido detrás de la espalda de Tatsuha._

- Lástima que esta vez estés equivocada, Margareth. Si los padres de un menor de edad firman un contrato aceptando el matrimonio, todos los cargos quedan anulados. Pero no se preocupen por ahora de ello, queda mucho tiempo para planificar la boda. Mientras tanto será mejor que vayas alistando sus maletas de viaje. Su padre me encargó enseñarles sobre las acciones de la compañía, y para ello tienen que acompañarme a un viaje de negocios a Brasil. Veamos… sólo serán una reunión para cerrar un contrato con un circo de la firma Pedrosa, la apertura del hotel en Río de Janeiro, la recepción de bienvenido, un discurso que tendrán que escribir y eso es todo. No será tan malo, una vez que terminen con sus deberes puedo darles un tiempo libre para conocer el lugar, pero nada de volver a escaparse ¿de acuerdo?. Bien, creo que eso es todo. Te encargo la puntualidad de los angelitos, Luke. Deben estar al mediodía para abordar el avión.

- De acuerdo.- respondió el demonio mostrando su típica sonrisa falsa.

- Hasta luego Luke. Hasta luego Margareth. Nos vemos pronto, querida.- después de ello, se acercó a Jack y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Ay! Lárgate de aquí.

Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos.- tras decir aquello, desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación dejando a un nerviosísimo Jack, un algo confundido Robo-Jack y un Tatsuha con la sangre hirviendo a mil por hora.

* * *

Al fin termine el 5° capítulo ¡qué emoción!. Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^

Seguro que lo que piensan ahora es que yo otra vez he creado otro montón de OC para enredar más la historia, en especial por el último mencionado. Bueno, todo tiene su razón de ser. Para comenzar los personajes de Abel, Gabriel y Tábata pensaba ponerlos eventualmente, solo en el anterior capitulo y por ello no vi la necesidad de ponerles nombre, pero ahora que los vuelvo a mencionar decidí nombrarlos para no confundirlos ni a ustedes ni a mí. En cuanto a Ben… bueno, sólo les diré que él es un mitad OC y un mitad personaje real. ¿Quién es?. Pues obvio que no se los diré porque de lo contrario les arruinaría la historia! X). Cada capítulo soltare algo sobre su verdadera identidad, pero esto será poco a poco, así que bien atentos a las pistas xD!

Acabo de notar que soy una persona bastante irregular con la fecha de las actualizaciones ._.  
Es que cada vez que intento terminar lo más pronto posible siempre pasa algo D:  
Para no desesperarlas tanto, los días aproximados de actualización serán entre los 20 y 30 de cada mes. Ténganme paciencia porfis x)

Bueno no me queda nada más que decir… creo :p

No se olviden de dejar reviews, me alegran el día (:

Cuídense mucho!

Besos de mora para todos!


End file.
